Black and White Forever
by Polegara
Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he’s a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio.
1. Prologue

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

A/N: I am currently looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, **please** review!

Prologue:

_It has been many centuries, nay millennia, since two half-blood veela had last mated. It was a disaster. The fight between their families almost destroyed the world. That is, until a compromise was reached. Actually, it didn't end until they killed each other, but that is a story for later. For right now, you just need to know the beginning. And, the beginning might be enough for now. _

_In fact, you probably have heard the legend based on it. Well, the names and species of those mentioned in it were changed to protect the innocent. But, it is a familiar tale none-the-less. Have you ever heard of the Rape of Persephone? _

_Now, I know that you think Greek mythology has nothing to do with a story about Veela. But, you would be wrong. You'd be horribly, utterly, and unbelievably wrong. Veela and Greek mythology have everything to do with one another because, you see, the Greek Gods were actually Veela. Well, not all of them, but the majority belonged to that group. Zeus, Demeter, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Aphrodite were all full-blood, or pure, Veela. Hades, Persephone, Apollo, Artemis, and Eris were all half-blood Veela. The rest of the deities were other creatures, but that is for another time._

_Persephone was the daughter of Demeter and a human male. His name escapes me at the moment, and you really don't need to know anything about him other than that he was human. Hades, however, was the son of Zeus and Hera. Hera didn't have a drop of Veela blood running through her veins. In fact, she was another type of creature entirely. She was the precursor to what is now called a vampire. She didn't drink blood, but she did have the ability to mesmerize and enthrall unsuspecting people. She also couldn't see her reflection in a mirror, and she was a very jealous woman. This made a Hades a half-Veela who could make others do his bidding in a trance-like state. Ever wonder why he was the King of the Dead? _

_Well, one day Hades saw Persephone out picking flowers with some friends. And, it strikes him that she's his mate. It's a fact to him. To her, well, she's in the process of falling for someone else. Because of extenuating circumstances, I'm going to jump right to the point. She was falling for one of the other half-blood Veela. A female, to be specific, it was Eris. Eris was falling for her too, and then Hades had to go and ruin it by stepping into the picture. _

_This is the only time, and circumstance, when an imprinting can be stopped. If it is a same-sex, heterozygous match. Veelas are meant to procreate, and since same-sex couples can't do so, the imprinting can be stopped before it completely controls the couple. If both parties don't move on quickly though, one will be stuck with a one sided bond. This is painful and will drive the non-bonded partner to insanity or death._

_When Hades kidnapped Persephone, she wasn't bonded, but was well on her way to being fully imprinted. He made his mark and claimed her while she was being imprinted on by another. He took away her sacred right to choose, and it left her bereft. Eris didn't know what was happening. She went insane at the time he made his mark on Persephone. Hades is the one that turned Eris into a being of strife and discord. _

_Now, Hades can even be considered responsible for what happened next. Demeter was hurt beyond belief that her brother's son would do this to her daughter. It was beyond painful to her, and she took her pain out on the world. _

_She caused the clouds to form in the sky and block out the sun. Crops failed, and the Earth fell into a winter, the likes of which had not been seen before. Demeter even went to war against the other Veela so that they would have incentive to find a loophole for her daughter._

_Zeus finally found one. They could be apart for six months at a time, but they would need to refrain from being with anyone else at that time. If this was violated, Hades would die. For, you see, he may have marked her, but she never returned it. She was hoping that this lack of bond on her part would kill her and, through her, him. But, the Fates had other plans for them. _

_The Fates were completely different from the Veela. Like Death, they were truly immortal. They were the daughters' of Necessity, and they were never to be swayed from their crucial tasks. But, they saw a major split in the future that would need to be resolved. _

_So, Persephone and Eris could be together for half a year, but they could never truly be together. The half-imprint that kept them alive, never made them happy. Then, Eris would go crazy for six months while being separated from her mate, her everything. _

_Persephone would submit to Hades' touch to keep him alive. She was determined to have her revenge on him. And, she did. When he got her pregnant, she had her true revenge._

_The child was half-Veela, like the two of them. He had only received one copy of the gene from his parents. Persephone dutifully gave birth and cherished him as an infant. Then, on her child's fifth birthday, she left Hades' for Eris. She was with her love, and they marked one another as they had been meant to do. _

_This ripped Hades' soul from his body. The only thing left was a shell that was constantly in search of a soul. He was relatively harmless until Hera learned what had happened. She transformed her son's shell into that of the first Dementor. She had him perform the first kiss on Persephone, and her soul was ripped from her body like Hades' had been. _

_Eris was devastated, and her insanity led her to curse all future Veelas. "No one pure shall be made. Only halves would be allowed to live, and if they mated, it was to be one without the gene. Otherwise, she would have a Dementor hunt them down and kill them." However, she did leave one way for the Veela blood to be redeemed. "Until two halves mate without knowledge of their blood, no rest will be had. All males will die young, and females will die in childbirth if they thought to have more than one child." Eris' curse has kept her alive until this day. _

_Demeter and her husband raised Persephone's son, hoping that the curse would not strike him. But, it did. He died young, but not until after he had a produced a child to carry on his blood._

_None of the other half-Veela had more children. They just couldn't bring themselves to do so. Not after what Hera had done to Persephone. All that she and Eris had done was to try and love one another. That's all any Veela wanted in this life, to love their mate and be loved in turn._

_The legend eventually became the basis for the Greek Gods, and then it simply became a muggle legend. These people weren't any better than those we might run across today. They were just those who wanted to love as their hearts deemed fit. _

_Now, the Fates knew that eventually two half-Veela would mate and produce a full-Veela. At that point in time, though, no one would know what a pure-Veela would be like. The half would be considered pure. The wonderful thing about the pure-Veela is that they are virtually immortal, and he would be born into a time where his choices would change the path that the world would follow. Despite their general practice, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos promised to help guide the young man when the time came for him to make his choices. _

-excerpt from The Book of the Age

Written by Chronos

A young woman with dark, curly hair and a light in her eyes turned to look at the two women next to her. One of the women was dressed in a sensible business suit. Her hair was dark as well, but hers was straight rather than curly. Her age was indeterminable, but she seemed to be older than the first woman when you looked her in the eyes. The last woman was the most different of the three. Her age was indeterminable, but her dark hair was streaked with gray.

The three similar, but very different, women were meeting for lunch at an undisclosed location in the heart of London. The youngest had been the last to arrive.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. I had a hard time dragging myself away from work." The other two just laughed.

The one with gray-streaked hair leaned forward and waggled her finger at the youngest. "Clotho, we know better." She used her thumb to gesture to herself and the other lady. "Lachesis and I know you had to drag yourself out of bed to come here. That new fella of yours seems to be quite good in the sack." She shared a grin with Lachesis.

Clotho gave a look of shock to Atropos. "How did you know it wasn't Lachesis with someone last night? I could've been working…"

Lachesis placed her hand over Clotho's arm. "My dear, it has been so long since I've gotten any action that I don't remember what it's like to personally orgasm anymore." She let her hand apply some pressure to Clotho's arm. It sunk in like a hot knife through butter. "We all work together. So, I know that wasn't it." She carefully extricated her limb from Clotho's. Then, she gracefully picked up her tea and took a sip.

Atropos smiled, no matter how many lovers that they had had throughout the centuries, no one could compete with the bond that the three shared. "So, did your young man have information over the Veela?"

Clotho shook her head. "No, nothing that we didn't know already." She took a sip of drink, the mannerisms exactly mirroring the way Lachesis' had taken a drink earlier.

A waiter interrupted them before Clotho could add to her earlier statement. "Hi, my name is John. It would be my pleasure to serve you today. Does anyone know what they would like to order?" He was grinning from ear-to-ear, earnestly trying to get a tip. It had been a long morning, and his last table had stiffed him.

The three looked at one another and grinned, a mischievous light illuminating their eyes from within. "We would like three garden salads, no dressing. We would also like three orders of your chicken dish, but bring it in to-go containers. Thank you!" They bowed their heads at the end as they finished speaking.

Okay, this was a little weird for the waiter, but he could handle it. "Alright ladies, I'll have this out shortly." She jotted something down on his notepad and walked off.

Lachesis' eyes glimmered. "He could be fun." She told the others.

Atropos nodded, and Clotho grimaced. Atropos turned her attention to the youngest member of the trio. "Just because he's not your taste does not mean that he might not be good for Lachesis."

Clotho rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom." She then gave an apologetic glance to Lachesis. "But, we all know my preference for red-heads. I see one, and I just can't wait to get them alone! I mean, look at the one from last night: young, tall, strong, and built." She leaned forward with a conspirator-type grin. "He told me last night that he's got five brothers, and they all have red hair too. They're supposed to all be the same shade as well!" She drifted off, lost in thought. "Oh, and two of them are twins. Do you think I could talk them into a…" Whack!

Atropos smacked her upside the head. "Clotho, you know better than that! We're in public! Do you really want Lachesis and I to start lusting after them too?"

Clotho looked down, suitably shamed. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about the connection for a second there." She looked them both in the eyes. "But, if you two would like, I could talk to him and see if he'd fix you guys up with someone." Her smile brightened. "We could go as triplets!"

Lachesis grinned. "I don't think that that would be a good idea. We've known each other way too long to not finish each other's sentences, and…"

Atropos jumped in. "…it might be a little unnerving. I know that you feel bad for us, but…"

"…imagine how awkward it would be if we all got some in the same night. I'd be responding to what your guys do to you and Atropos, and you two would respond to what happened to me. The last time we tried that…"

"I called out Robert the Bruce's name because my guy was utter garbage." Atropos finished.

They were all laughing when the waiter came back. "Here are your salads ladies. Just let me know when you are ready to leave and I'll bring out your other orders so that they will be fresher. I'll be back in a little bit to check on you three." He flashed a grin and ran off.

They all started to eat. Lachesis grimaced. "I'm really sick of salad! We've been eating salad whenever we go out for the last fifty years." She dutifully took a bite. "It's not that we have to watch our figures. I just wish we could eat other food sometimes." She sighed dramatically.

Clotho just shook her head. "You know that these bodies cannot handle the chemicals and preservatives they use in food now-a-days. You also know what happened the last time we encountered additives." All three shuddered in horror.

Lachesis just took another bite. "There is no way I'll ever do a repeat performance of that, but I can't help but complain a little."

The other two nodded, and they finished their meal in silence. They grabbed their to-go orders from the waiter and paid for their meal.

Clotho was the one to finally interrupt the silence. "So, I guess we need to go to the office, don't we?"

Atropos and Lachesis nodded. They joined hands and formed a triangle. They started melding together as they walked to the center. Then, there was nothing left. They had disappeared in the middle of the street, and for some reason, no one noticed the three women vanish.

They winked into existence in a large room, dominated by a loom. However, instead of three women being there, there stood one. She was ageless, timeless, and scarily beautiful.

This was the Fate. She had power exuding from ever pore of her skin. She was untouchable, and she had the power to carry out her job. She was the weaver of destinies.

Fate walked to the corner where a spinning wheel was located. There was a large pile of wool by her feet. It was uncolored at the moment, but when it was placed in the tapestry, it would take whatever hue was needed by the piece. They began to process the wool in the machine.

She began to hum. The noise was unexpected because three distinct voices were heard in it.

"So," Atropos asked. "Do you have plans with young Charles this evening?"

"No, he's supposed to go to Hogwarts tonight. He was only in town because they were transporting a dragon, something for that awful Triwizard tournament. I can't believe that Dumbledore didn't realize that Moody was an imposter. That poor Harry never would have been entered if he would have stopped him."

"Oh, hush." Lachesis said as she wrested away control of the voice from Clotho. "We all know that he would have done it if that Barty Crouch, Jr. hadn't. At least he'll be gone soon enough. I'm glad that I mixed his and Aberforth's threads up when we were weaving. I'll be much happier to see him live for another 300 years than that Albus fellow."

Atropos took back control. "I can't wait for Death to take him, 'Next great adventure' my ass. The only reason he researched dragon's blood with Flamel was to look for a source of immortality…"

Clotho stepped in. "And, if he hadn't been trying to steal the Philosopher's stone, it wouldn't have been at Hogwarts in the first place. Hell, Riddle wouldn't have ever thought of it if it hadn't been for Dumbledore gloating about getting the stone to Snape."

Atropos sighed dramatically. "There is really so much that would be better now if we hadn't promised not to interfere. The way that most people place trust in the wrong people is ridiculous."

Silence reigned supreme while Lachesis thought about what she wanted to say. "Well, we did swear to guide the pure-Veela whenever he came around." The Fate nodded. "We didn't say anything about only helping him after his blood took hold."

The Fate stopped her spinning; her face splitting into a wide grin. This smile was unlike any that she had had before. In fact, it was a smile unlike any that had been smiled before or since. It was beautiful in its ferocity, and any mere mortal would have melted in its wake. It was probably a good thing that the person on the receiving end was Death. "Oh, honey, we need to talk!" The eerie, three-person voice called out.


	2. Striking a Bargain

Black and White Forever:

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

A/N: I am currently looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, **please** review!

Black and White Forever: Striking a Bargain

It had been an eventful morning for a young Mr. Draco Malfoy. It had started out in much the same manner as any morning in the Malfoy household. He had awoken at approximately six a.m. He had bathed, used the restroom, eaten breakfast, and had been sent to study in the Library. After all, that Granger girl had no business doing better in class than the heir to the Malfoy fortune. It was shortly after this time that everything got weird.

He had been researching the uses of Belladonna in the Ardomentitia potion when he was politely interrupted. "Draco," a voice from downstairs wafted in through an antique tube system his grandfather had installed. "Draco, this is your mother. I would appreciate it immensely if you would come to my study. There are some visitors here for you."

This in itself was unusual. His mother was normally absentminded at best. She tended to ignore him, if at all possible. If she wanted him, she would send a house-elf for him. Her calling for him herself, and using such formal language, was not a good sign.

He put his book back on the shelf where it belonged. He wouldn't want to have the house-elf librarian.

As he walked down the hallway, the click of his heels on the marble sent his mind racing. There were too many possibilities for what could be happening. He had no way of knowing just which one it could be. There could be officials raiding for dark arts items. It could be some of the Dark Lord's men coming to recruit him. It could be his grandmother. His thoughts stilled as he stopped to collect him outside of his mother's study's door.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door three times in quick succession. It was a matter of politeness. Any faster would indicate that he needed in faster and forgot his manners. Slower knocks would mean that he was resenting coming down, and if he had knocked more than thrice, well, all hell would break loose before he would do that. A house-elf, Bintzy, opened the door. "Master Draco, thank you for coming so quickly." He smiled at the little elf. She had always been his favorite.

He nodded to his mother and her guest. "How can I be of assistance?" he asked politely as his eyes searched the new guest. He was hoping that he would recognize her, but it was of no use.

His mother gestured to the chair across from the guest. "Please, sit down." She shifted her attention to Bintzy. "Bintzy, please make a cup of tea for Draco. Then, ward the room against prying eyes and ears. After that, would you go help Twipsy in the library?"

Bintzy nodded her head in assent. The library was her favorite place in the whole house, and she hurriedly did what was asked so she could go.

While Bintzy was working, Draco turned all of his attention over to the guest. She was a tall, formidable woman. She had long, dark hair, and she was wearing the finest robes that he had ever seen. The fabric changed hue and shifted to suit her as he watched. "Madame, you must tell me where you got your robes. I have never seen anything made quite that well. And, I should know where to get some. Father always insists on providing the best."

The Fate's mind was whirling away. Her eyes kept going from the elf, to Narcissa, and, finally, to Draco. She could not get over the audacity of this pup! In her eerie, three-person voice she said, "Oh, it's not surprising that you haven't heard of them. Your father would never be able to afford to even set foot in the shop."

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that overtook the room. Narcissa was the first to speak. "Why, I never would have thought that you would speak to a guest in such a manner, Draco!" She stood up and crossed the room to grab him by the ear. "Do you not know who this is?" As he shook his head in the negative, she started shaking him. "How can you not know who she is?" She dropped him back onto his seat and stepped back, covering her mouth in horror.

The Fate just smiled. This would make her point so much easier. "It's okay, child. I know now that he didn't know any better." She gave a nod of forgiveness in Draco's direction. "However, you must remember that your father told you not to let your husband have complete control and influence over your son's education." She took a sip of her tea.

Narcissa just stood there, shame filling every pore of her body. "I know that I should have been the one to raise and educate Draco. But, I was just so sad. I couldn't figure out why. So, I put all of the blame for it on my son."

Clotho felt very sorry for Narcissa. She didn't know what her husband had done. No wonder she had left the poor child to fend for himself. "Oh, sweetheart," a high-pitched, soft voice from the Fate said. "We've got something to tell you about your husband. You might want your son to leave the room before we tell you though."

Narcissa blanched. This could not be good. "Whatever you need to say about Lucius, you can say in front of my son. He needs to know what kind of man his father is." Her backbone was rigid; she would face this head on.

Draco's eyes were bouncing back and forth between the women, following the verbal ping-pong match. He didn't want to hear anything bad about his father, but he wanted to know why his mother was so miserable all of the time. "Please," he focused on his mother's guest. "Don't make me leave. I need to know what happened."

The Fate sighed, gesturing for Narcissa to take a seat. Lachesis' soothing voice was chosen for this dreaded, but necessary, task. "Narcissa, the morning of Draco's birth, something awful happened. The night before, your husband had had to go to a Death Eater meeting." Narcissa nodded. "He hadn't wanted to go. In fact, he had tried so hard not to go that his friend, Severus Snape, was forced to come and get him."

Clotho took over at this point. "He wanted to be with you for the birth of your child. He wanted so badly to be there for you, and there was no telling when you'd give birth. You were due on May 31st, and it was already June 4th. The Dark Lord had called a meeting. He was bound to go, or they would hunt him down and kill him."

The Fate's three voices combined into one again. "He couldn't let that happen to you. You were having his baby. It was completely against his nature to leave you during that time. So, Severus had to come and get him. Without his help, you would have lost your husband that night. That's why you named him your son's godfather."

Narcissa nodded along as the Fate spoke, remembering that horrible night.

June 4th 1980

It was pouring outside. Not only was it pouring, it was sweltering. She was miserable. Sweat was rolling down her body in spite of the cooling charms placed on her room. In fact, she was so hot that she no longer knew why she shouldn't be running around the house in just a muggle sleep-shirt.

She sat down at her dressing table and started to braid her long, platinum blonde hair. Draco, as she'd already decided to name her son, hadn't arrived yet. She was so eager to not be pregnant anymore. In fact, after how hard this pregnancy had been, she doubted that she could have another child. An incredible wave of sadness washed through her at this thought. She had so wanted to have a baby girl, but that didn't look to be in the cards for her.

She should have realized that marrying a Malfoy would limit her fertility. As was recorded in all of their family histories, they only had one child per generation, and it was almost always a boy. There had been one case, approximately 365 years beforehand, when a girl had been born. She took her husband's last name, but her child had decided to revert back to using the Malfoy name when he came of age.

She finished braiding her hair and looked at herself critically in the mirror. Pregnancy had not been good to her. Some women glow during pregnancy, but Narcissa was not one of them. However, Lucius made sure to never let her feel that way when he looked at her. He worshipped the ground that she walked on, especially when she was nine months pregnant with his child.

Lucius was her love. He was also known as the man who stole her heart. Most people who had arranged marriages didn't love one another, but she could honestly say that she was head over heels for her husband. In fact, she could not even remember when she fell in love with him. That feeling had always been with her, lodged somewhere deep in her mind.

A knock on the door interrupted her reverie. "Come in." She looked eagerly over her shoulder. Her instincts told her that it was Lucius who was coming in.

He walked in with a carefully measured stride. Narcissa had always loved the way that he walked. She turned back to face the mirror.

His face caught hers. Intense pain and a sense of malaise were etched onto his gorgeous features. "'Cis, darling, Severus is here to escort me to the meeting." He bent down to kiss her neck. "I have to go, love. As much as I'd rather be here, I have to make sure our family survives what is coming."

Narcissa nodded, her eyes catching his in the reflection of the mirror. She turned her face to the side and kissed him. "Just come back to us." She begged, not caring whether she should or not.

He smiled, "Not even a herd of hippogriffs could keep me from the two of you." He kissed her again and left the room, his cloak billowing about his legs.

'He always did have a flair for the dramatic.' Narcissa smiled to herself and placed a hand on her swollen belly. At that moment, a rippling pain went through her abdomen and her water broke.

Present Time

"Well," Atropos had started speaking now, her gravelly voice adding to the effect of the story. "Shortly after Lucius left, you went into labor."--Draco was entranced. No one had ever told him the story of his birth before.—"In fact, it was approximately fifteen seconds after he had exited the manor."

Clotho took over. She placed her hand on Narcissa's, trying to ease her pain. "It was a very difficult delivery. You nearly bled to death twice before you got to St. Mungo's. They were able to pull Draco out. But, the strangest thing happened after he was delivered. Your body and organs re-knit themselves together without having to be spelled shut."

Narcissa nodded at everything that was said. It had all happened as her guest was saying. But, she felt she needed to say this part to her son. "My uterus disappeared a few minutes after that. They didn't know why, but it was completely gone."

Draco had never heard this story. Oh, he had heard about what an adorable child he was, etc. But, he hadn't heard the story of his birth. Now, he knew why. He got up out of his seat and went to hug his mother. "I just thought that you and father had decided not to risk it. I didn't know that your womb was gone." Malfoy women had died in childbirth quite often, and it would have been the logical thing to do.

Narcissa hugged her only son tightly to her. Her body breaking down into sobs.

The three-person Fate voice interrupted them. "We know why you lost your ability to have children. Would you like to know the reason?"

Narcissa's tears stopped, and she just nodded her head. "That night, your husband was put under the Imperius curse as a punishment. He was made to sleep with your sister, Bellatrix."

Narcissa covered her mouth in horror. "How would that affect my ability to have children?"

The Fate had started back in, "You and your husband are both Veela."

Draco's jaw dropped. "How could that happen? They are both pure-bloods."

"The blood has actually been in both sides of the family for a very long time. Actually, the first Malfoy with the blood came in about 365 years ago, and the first Black with the blood was the first mortal with it in him." The Fate walked over to Draco and pushed him down into the seat next to his mother.

Clotho joyfully took over the vocal responsibilities. "In fact, the blood has been there for so long, that both families forgot that it existed. That's how you came to be!"

Narcissa raised her hand, the universal sign to halt. "If we're Veela, and he cheated on me, why aren't we both dead?"

Lachesis spoke up this time, "Because we had a chat with our best, good friend, Death. We didn't think it was fair to kill a newborn's parents over something that neither had control over. However, he had to have something in exchange for your lives. So, he settled on the ability to reproduce. Since you could never leave one another, he decided to make you both sterile. He felt that this would keep you both equal in the relationship." The Fate took her knees in front of Narcissa. "But, now that I've talked to you, it sounds like Lucius never knew that he had lost his virility."

The Fate placed her hands on Narcissa's and rubbed her fingers along this surface of the back of the hand. "You weren't sad over losing your fertility. You never were. Your bond to your mate took a major hit when he was forced to do that awful deed. So, you pulled back to give it time to heal."

Narcissa silently agreed. She had already accepted the fact that Draco would be an only child. "I thought that Veela's bonds couldn't be breached by the Imperius curse?"

"You and your husband's bond was centered on helping you make it through the birth of your son. There wasn't enough power left to stop Voldemort. Actually, he's the one to blame for this entire situation. You never would have pulled back from your son and husband if it hadn't been for him."

Draco was incensed. "Why would the Dark Lord do something like that? He's supposed to be all-powerful. How would hurting our family help him?"

The Fate smiled pleasantly. "Because, dear boy, Harry Potter isn't the only one with a role to play in this drama. If your father was able to brainwash you into his way of thinking, you'll not make the right choice about your mate, or it will be too late to change what she thinks of you." She patted his cheek. "And, we've been waiting way too long for you to be born to let you fuck that up."

He looked at the Fate quizzically. "What is so special about me? I'm a Malfoy, and I guess I'm a Veela. But," he looked at his mother. "That doesn't seem to be all that wonderful."

Narcissa looked at him. She was shocked by his audacity, yet again. "As I told you before, that is no way to talk to a guest."

"It's okay, Narcissa. He'll know better soon enough." The Fate then looked Draco directly in the eye. Atropos took over the voice. "You will listen to me. You are the first pure Veela born in millennia. Through some genetic fluke, you will break the worst curse we have in our world, if you don't mess it up first." She poked her finger into his chest. "It's a bloody miracle that you've lasted this long, and I'm going to make sure that you live a long and happy life. Now, if you don't start doing what I tell you, you will die at age seventeen because your mate won't accept you. I'm also going to tutor you and your future mate." Draco opened his mouth like he was going to object. The Fate glared at him, and his mouth closed of its own accord. "You will listen to me! Oh, and don't even think that your mate is that Parkinson girl. She's going to marry some Flint character and have a dozen pups." She rose to her feet and started pacing.

Lachesis took up the voice. "Now, Draco, you will go to your room and put everything in your trunk. I will be taking you back to Hogwarts, and I need to talk to your mother alone."

Draco ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. He had only come home to stay the night and pick up things for the Yule ball. This was just ridiculous.

"Now, Narcissa, I know he is your son, but he needs help. He'll never be able to do what has to be done without the proper training."

"I know, but it will take him away from me. I know that I've been cold to him in the past, but I now know why. I'd like to make amends for it." Narcissa cocked her head at the Fate expectantly.

The Fate sat down next to her, in the seat that Draco had occupied. "I know dear, and I don't want to cause either of you more pain. However, he needs this. He and his mate will both need as much knowledge as possible to help form the new world that Potter will create." She hugged Narcissa tightly. "The world could turn into a dark place very quickly without him. Potter will win this little feud with Tom. What side do you want him on when that happens?"

Narcissa just sobbed against the other woman. There were very few things that she had gotten right in this life, and now her trust in her husband was proving false.

Clotho took over the voice again. "Well, now that you know the stupidity of blood, you can get in touch with Andromeda. She'll forgive you."

Narcissa couldn't help but grin at this. Andromeda had always been the best of them. "I really miss her. I know that I couldn't run her off, but she's scared of Bellatrix. I am too, for that matter. How can I help keep Draco safe? Bella will kill him, and I'm sure that he won't know how to treat others with respect. What can I do to help my son?"

"You let me finish his education." She cupped Narcissa's chin in her hand, tilting Narcissa's head to look at her. "You no longer let Lucius run your lives. He almost ruined your son's chance at a happy life. I will not allow that to happen again." The Fate then asked for the one thing that she had dared hope for that day. "You give me guardianship of your son. I will foster him."

Narcissa nodded her head. "Of course I'll give you my permission. It's Lucius' that we need though."

Lachesis took over the voice. Her pleasure could be heard ringing throughout the house. Well, you could have if the room hadn't been warded. "Actually, you don't need his permission. According to the Wizarding Foster Act of 1475: 'At such a time as the maternal influence of the young sorcerer shall deem fit, the child shall be placed in the home of her choosing for fosterage. The paternal influence shall have no effect on this arrangement, once set in a legally binding format.' It was meant to lessen the loyalty ties under feudalism. Before the invention of the paternity charm, they could not tell for sure who the child's father was. So, the ties of the child were determined by the mother." The Fate sat back in her seat, letting Narcissa absorb this information.

Atropos chose to take up the voice from there. "We promise that he'll be our top priority. We really want to make this work, and it'll be the perfect opportunity to get him away from Lucius. Please, can we sign the contract and make it official?"

Narcissa nodded her head. She knew that she had royally messed up in the raising of her son, but she had to have some stipulations in this arrangement. "I want to ensure that Draco can have anything that he needs." She took a shaky breath. "He doesn't get everything that he wants. From now on, he gets what he needs." She pulled out a golden chain with a key dangling from it from beneath her dress. "This is the key to his vault. I was afraid that Lucius would disown him. So, I set up an account for him with the money my father left me when he died. I have let the goblins invest it as they wish. He should be well provided for." She placed the key in the Fate's hand. "I want you to have it for him."

The Fate was touched, they did not know this side of Narcissa. "Thank you."

Before they could get any further, Narcissa halted them. "I want you to give it to him when he is of age. In the meantime, use part of it for him. I will keep filtering money into it each month for his education." She pressed her hands against her abdomen and stood up to pace the room. "Now, for the stipulations on his fosterage: The first is that he shall never step foot in this house again. I plan on having it dismantled after we die. The second is that you will treat him as if he's your own son. Albeit one who was raised with stupid prejudices, but your own son, none-the-less. The third is that after this year, he needs a clean slate. If my cousin, Sirius Black, is acquitted of his crimes—I will move heaven and earth to ensure that it happens—he will be allowed to adopt Draco. I don't care if you continue to foster him, but I would like for the holidays and part of the summer to be spent with him. The final stipulation that I have is that I can contact him at any time, but Lucius will never see him again." Her voice was dripping with venom at this point. She stopped her constant pacing and extended her hand to Fate.

"Are you sure about this? It might be a little harsh, what with Draco never getting to see his father again…"

"There is nothing too harsh for him. He shredded the bond between Draco and I. He might not have done it intentionally, but he did make the choices that led to this dilemma. He went about raising Draco without my input. This is my chance to do what is right by my son, to be a good mother." She looked at the Fate directly in the eyes.

The Fate just grabbed her hand. A brilliant, white light enveloped them and lit up the study. For the first time in history, Fate would foster a child. Like it or not, Draco now had three new mothers.


	3. House elves Strike Back

Black and White Forever:

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added my story to their story alerts, added my story to their favorites, or who has taken the time to read it. I have never had such a welcome response to a story, and it is very touching. I would like to extend a special thanks to La Mariane for reviewing both chapters! It's so exciting! I daresay my chapters are getting longer.

Black and White Forever: House-elves Strike Back

Draco Malfoy had opened up the door to his mother's study at the exact moment the two women had grasped hands. The room lit up in a blinding, white light, and as his eyes adjusted back to normal, he realized that there were now four women grasping hands instead of two. Three of the women slid back into one person. "Bloody Hell! When and where do they teach you how to do that?"

The two women looked at one another and burst into laughter. "Draco, come say good-bye to your mother. I'll meet you outside by the gate when you're finished. I need to call a friend." The strange woman kissed his mother on both cheeks and waved good-bye as she left the room.

Draco ran to his mother. It was something his father would have abhorred, but his mother absolutely adored it when he did things like that. He stopped quickly in front of her, questions rolling off his tongue so hurriedly that only a few were discernible. "Who is that woman? What did she want from us? Why am I important to her?" Actually, those were the only three understandable questions of the lot.

Narcissa held her finger to his lips before reaching her arms around him and hugging him tightly to her. "All of your questions will be answered, in due time." She stepped back some and tilted his head up to look at her. "For now, all you need to know is that she's your foster mother, and that I love you. I trust her with my life. She'll take good care of you." She hugged him again. "Trust her. She knows what to do. She has my blessing in everything that she says or does. You are my only son. Would I send you somewhere where you might be hurt?"

Draco assured her that he knew that this must be for the best. "I'll do my best. When do I get to see you again?"

Narcissa kissed his forehead. "I don't know yet, but send me letters as often as you want. I'll be waiting for them." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, my baby dragon. It's time to go now. Be careful."

He nodded his head and left the study. Before he shut the door, he turned back to face her. "I love you, too." He quietly closed the door behind him as he left.

Instead of his usual calm demeanor, his thoughts were racing. He grabbed up his bags that he had left outside the study. He really did have every intention of following his mother's requests. After all, the lady had said that he would be important. In his mind, important linked to powerful, and powerful is what any able-bodied Slytherin wanted.

He finally reached the main doors to the Manor. He turned around to say goodbye to his home, for what could possibly be the last time. He didn't know how he knew that this was the last time he would be here, but it was. His eyes traveled across the foyer, the grand staircase, and the Rose Room. These had been the trademarks of his childhood, and he would miss them. Draco turned back and faced the doors. He placed his hand on the handle and started twisting, but before he could open the door, something stopped him.

Draco turned around to see what was preventing his departure. There, standing before him was something he had never expected to see. Twipsy, the head-librarian elf, was standing behind him, her arm outstretched. She had clearly been the one to tug on his leg. And, behind her was every house-elf from the Manor. The elves parted to reveal Bintzy, who was holding a small suitcase in her hands.

Bintzy, her eyes even larger than normal, was obviously quivering in her proverbial boots. Draco smiled broadly at all of them. He had always held a fondness for the house-elves. They had been treated about the same as him. He kneeled down so that he could be on their level when he said good-bye.

He was given a rude awakening when Twipsy slapped him upside the head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Draco rubbed his head where she had hit him.

Twipsy took off her glasses and cleaned them on her pillowcase. "You were going to leave without saying good-bye!" She replaced her glasses and crossed her arms. "You were also going to leave without your Bintzy. Bintzy is your elf!"

"What do you mean by that?" Draco switched his attention to the quivering Bintzy. "Bintzy, what does she mean? Aren't you just a Malfoy elf?"

Bintzy shook her head at his question, her eyes opening even more widely when he said, 'Malfoy elf'. "I took my pledge last week. I didn't pledge to be a Malfoy elf; I pledged to be Master Draco's elf." At this point, Bintzy lowered her head.

Draco's heart broke a little when he saw the proud elf's tears. He hugged her tightly to him. "Twipsy," he said while patting Bintzy's tiny back. "How is that possible? I thought all of the house-elves that took the same oath?"

Twipsy held Bintzy's hand in a reassuring manner. "I write the vows for each elf. Bintzy didn't want to take the traditional pledge because she didn't want to stay here if you left. If she pledged to you, she could go with you when you leave. If she just did the normal pledge, she'd have had to stay here." Twipsy was practically snarling at this point.

Draco knew that she hated the way that his father treated her books, but he didn't think she disliked him that much more for it. "I'm sorry that you don't seem to like him, but he is the head of the family."

"He's the one who punishes us! He treats us bad! He's the reason Dobby left! Of course, no one wants to serve him!" Knobby, the wizened, old grandfather of Dobby spoke up. He was the unofficial keeper of the grounds.

"The only one that will be worth anything after you've gone is Lady Narcissa. But, she doesn't want much service." Wonky, the head-chef, added quietly.

Draco's young mind had been racing. "Who all is willing to stay after I leave?"

Four small hands went up. If he was to be honest with himself, they were the ones that he would have expected to want to stay. Twipsy, Knobby, Wonky, and Kipsy had always been the most loyal elves. He remembered that they had all been born before his father had become head-of-the-household.

He asked the next question on his list, "Are there any elves, other than Bintzy, who are pledged to me?"

This time, eleven hands went up into the air. Bintzy's twin, Wintzy, was probably the most surprising of the lot. She had been being groomed as the replacement book-keeper for his father's personal elf, Wonky. He had never really paid attention to the rest of them. Well, he had learned their names out of politeness, but he'd never spent much time with them beyond that. In spite of that, he had a large following. There were twelve pledged to him in total. They were: Bintzy, Wintzy, Wibbly, Wobbly, Tawny, Bantzy, Tipsy, Sipsy, Tobbly, Cobbly, Zinky, and Zonky.

Twipsy noticed tears gathering in the corners of Draco's eyes. "The pledges were different for each elf, but Bintzy is the only elf that is pledged directly to you. The others, excluding Wintzy, have you as their primary master, with Lady Narcissa and Master Lucius as the secondary masters. They can pretend that they are their masters, but Bintzy can't." She gave a fond glance to Bintzy. "You are the only master for Bintzy, but she has an open spot in her pledge for whoever you marry." Twipsy pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose firmly. "She has to go with you. She cannot stay here."

Draco nodded his head. "Okay, I need to go talk to my foster mother. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere unless I call you. I'll be back quickly."

Draco opened the door and stepped outside. He crossed the gravel pathway to where his foster mother was talking with someone.

The Fate was standing next to a tall, rail-thin middle-aged man. He had black wizarding robes on, and he was fondly patting the head of a black horse that was hitched to a carriage.

Draco stood next to them, waiting to be acknowledged. Oddly enough, the first one to notice him was the horse. The horse nudged the man until he broke off his sentence. "Oh, hello, young man, I bet that you are the one that's coming home with us. Am I not right ladies?" He winked and nudged the strange lady.

His foster mother laughed at her friend's antics. "Draco, dear, come on and load up. We need to get you to school." She whispered something in her friend's ear.

Draco gave a cough, "Umm…excuse me foster mother, but may I speak with you? There's been an unforeseen circumstance."

The Fate gave him a puzzled look. She hadn't thought of anything else before she came to collect him. Maybe she really was changing the pattern of things already. "Ok, whatever you need to say, go ahead. There's nothing that you can say that old Bob hasn't heard before." She elbowed him and winked.

"That's certainly true young man. I've been around way too long to have actually missed something." The man crossed his arms and adopted a macho stance.

Draco took a breath and started speaking. He let all of his words come out in a jumble. After all, he was only fourteen, and a bomb had just been dropped on him. "Okay, I just found out that one of the house-elves, Bintzy, is pledged to serve me and only me. Well, she's also pledged to serve my future wife, but that's not the point at the moment. Oh and there are eleven elves, other than Bintzy, who are pledged to serve me as their 'primary' master. There are four elves who want to stay, and there are nine who aren't pledged to me, but who don't want to stay with my father. What should I do? Mother told me to come to you to advice, and I'm coming to you now. What do I do?" He gave his foster mother a pleading glance as his words winded to a halt.

The Fate smiled, "Okay honey, I don't think that that's anything that any of us have heard before. If you want to bring Bintzy with you, that will be fine." She took a deep breath and shared a glance with Bob. "The others, how many did you say? Eleven?" Draco nodded, and the Fate bit her lip. "Okay, well we can find places for the others to work as well. If I can't find room in my house, Bob and some of our other friends will let them work for them. The question is: what do you want to do about the nine who don't want stay? We've got a few options, but this is really your decision." Before she could add anything, Bob spoke up.

"Yes, I must agree with your foster-mother that that is something that I have never heard before." He gave the Fate an encouraging glance. "She's also right that we do have quite a few options that can be followed. As a member of the Malfoy family, you can give the elves clothes and free them. You can ask them if they want to take different pledges, or you can even free them and re-pledge them to you. It's possible that you might can get your mom's permission and have them work away from your father. Or, you could leave them." Bob patted Draco's shoulder.

"Do you think that we could find places for the elves that we free? I'll have more elves than I will ever need." Draco worried at his bottom lip. He didn't want to think of the elves as being homeless if he released them. He didn't need them, but maybe he could find a way to still provide for them.

Bob nodded. "You know what? I have some friends who have really been wanting to hire some free house-elves. If your elves are interested, I'm sure that they'd be more than interested in hiring them."

Draco took a few deep breaths before, hesitantly, agreeing. "I want a contract in place to protect them. I don't want them to be miserable again."

Bob extended his hand, and Draco shook it. The Fate smiled, "I'll set up an appointment at the house. We can stop off there before I return you to your school."

Draco pulled the eyebrow trick. "How will we have time? I don't want to be late."

The Fate and Bob grinned at one another. Bob answered, "Dear, Dear boy. Time is not something you'll have to worry about if you hang out with this crowd." The Fate tapped his shoulder, preventing him from continuing on. "You might want to call the elves from in the house out here. That way, we can meet them all, and your foster-mother can find suitable homes for them."

Draco pursed his lips before calling all of the house-elves out with a snap of his fingers. The elves had been waiting for this, and they appeared as soon as the pad of his thumb brushed his index finger.

Twenty-five voices spoke at the same time, "What can we do for you, Master Draco?"

He swallowed audibly. "Would the twelve elves that are to accompany me please go stand by the carriage? I need the nine-elves who don't want to stay here please go stand by the statue of Abraxas Malfoy, and would the four elves who wish to remain please go inside?" At Twipsy's sharp look he added: "I don't want any of you to get in trouble for what is about to happen."

Twipsy, Kipsy, Knobby, and Wonky came up and hugged him good-bye. They wished him well, and Twipsy made him promise to continue to write. She promised that if he didn't, she'd show up wherever he was at and pass out embarrassing baby pictures.

Bob had moved over to the statue of Abraxas with the Fate while Draco was saying his good-byes. Draco made his way over, and overheard him saying, "Man, he was a nasty little fella. It took me forever to convince him to leave. He just hugged one of the pillars and kept repeating 'Mine, all mine. My precious, I'll never leave you.' And sobbing, he did a lot of sobbing over that pillar. It was damn annoying. It took me hours to convince him to go."

Draco filed this information away for later. He would have gotten to the bottom of it now, but he had bigger fish to fry. He tapped Bob on the shoulder so that he would move out of his line of sight with his foster-mother. "I really have no idea how to free an elf. All I've heard is that you present them with clothes, but I don't know what kind or anything like that."

The Fate nodded. She hadn't expected on his attitude change to be so quick, but it was easily seen that he truly felt for these elves. "All that I've heard is that a person that they regard as master must present the elf with clothes." When Draco acted like he was going to go back and get some out of his out of his trunk. She coughed. "No, don't go get your own." She looked over the little elves and lifted her hand to the side. Within seconds, a poof of smoke erupted from her palm and a large stack of small clothes appeared. "Give them these. They are all sized correctly, and they'll always fit."

The clothes that she had 'conjured' for them were miraculous. The boys' bundles contained a pair of trousers, boots, a long-sleeved shirt, undergarments, and a hat. The girls' bundles had a skirt, boots, a button-up, short-sleeved shirt, undergarments, and a purse. The purse was an ingenious little invention that would hold whatever they would ever need. If she was a seamstress, all she would have to do is reach in and the needles and right color of thread would come to her hand. Magic was oh-so-handy.

Draco was a little overwhelmed at this point. He had not only found out why his mother had treated him no better than a piece of furniture for the majority of his life, he had gained a foster-mother, and now, he was taking away the majority of his father's house-elves, in one fashion or another. He couldn't put it off any longer. He needed to tell them what was happening.

Draco took the clothes from his foster-mother. He turned to face the house-elves, and cleared his throat loudly. All conversation between them stopped, and they turned to face him. "I…uh…I think the best way for you to not stay here is for me to free you, and get you a contract to work somewhere. If anyone objects to this, please speak now. I don't want to force anyone into this." The elves stayed silent. 'I guess that they think that whatever Master says is best, even if he's only fourteen.'

He kneeled down and faced the first elf. He extended his arms with the clothes in them, and the elf, Dwinksy was his name, took them from him. The little elf's arms were quivering, and he broke down into a heap when it was over. He was in shock.

Draco continued on down the line until each elf had received clothes. The Fate waved her hand and the clothes replaced the pillowcases that each elf had worn. She was very proud of Draco's desire to help these elves. She could foster that into something else later. "Draco, dear, it's probably time for you and Bob to head out with the elves." He looked at her questioningly. "I can make my own way home, and I need to open up the wards to welcome you. Besides, I don't think there's room for me in the carriage with you and the elves."

Her eyes twinkled. That was unexpected. The only other person he knew who had twinkling eyes was Dumbledore. "Alright then, do you trust Bob to get me and the elves there safely?"

The Fate couldn't help but smile. His mother had probably given him specific instructions on what to do. "Yes, I know Bob will get you there safely." She turned to face him. "Bob would give his life for you, wouldn't you Bob?"

Bob put his arm around the Fate, "Of course I would!" He leaned close to Draco and whispered, "She'd kill me if something happened to you."

That made Draco smile, maybe his mother knew best after all.


	4. Getting to Know You

Black and White Forever:

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I don't know why it was so hard to write this chapter, but I promise to be faster on the next update. Enjoy.

Black and White Forever: Getting to Know You

Bob grabbed Draco's hand and drug him to the carriage. Draco barely had time to yell to the House-elves to follow them before he was dumped unceremoniously inside. He was breathless, and he was about to demand a reason for his rough treatment when he saw him. His father had come home early, and Draco needed to make his escape. The house-elves that surrounded the carriage received Apparition directions from Bob. Then Bob entered the carriage, and as soon as he had shut the door, the carriage took to the air.

In spite of having to run off before Draco could say good-bye to his father, he was having fun. It's not every day that you get to free nine elves and steal twelve more from your father. After all, Malfoys were bred to be the best; to be the best, sometimes you had to upstage your own blood. Draco leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. Today was a good day.

Bob sat in front of Draco with his hands steepled in front of his face. He had bitten the left corner of his bottom lip. "So, Draco," he put his left fist under his chin. "What do you think of your foster mother?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the other man. There would be wisdom in hedging the information he gave away at this point. However, there was also wisdom in gaining new allies. If he refused to budge now, there was a very real chance that he could lose a chance at trust at this very fragile juncture in time. He decided to just lay it all out on the table.

"I don't really know at this point. My mother trusts her, and she told me to trust her, with my life. That means a lot to me, but I also don't know anything else about her." Draco snorted. "Trusting her would be impossible at this point, if I fully believed in everything that my father told me. Since I obviously don't, I trust her with my life. However, that is a very different matter from my education. If I knew who she was, that might make it easier." He took a deep breath and continued. "I will try my best to believe in her because that was what I was told to do. And, according to the Malfoy Code of Conduct and Etiquette, that is what I should do."

Bob nodded. He had expected Draco to feel as much. He was quite surprised that Draco went ahead and told him what he felt. That was probably the smartest move the boy could have made. "Thank you for being so honest with me. I've known your foster mother for a long time. In fact, I've known her for a very, very long time. In fact, if you have any questions about her, you can ask me. I'm sure there's quite a bit that you're curious about."

This was a wonderful opportunity for Draco. Hopefully, he could figure out more about her before he and Bob arrived at his new home. Well, it would be his new home for as long as the fosterage lasted. He decided to start the questions off lightly, "Where is the house at?"

Bob's answer was mildly surprising. "No one is quite sure. It just appears where they want it to. For the last hundred years or so it has been located in the south of France, but I think they've moved it since I was last there."

"How are we supposed to find it then?"

"Ahh," Bob leaned back in the seat. This will be a very enlightening conversation for the young gentleman. "Blare, my horse, is following their magical signature." Before he could continue, Draco butted in again.

"Okay, if Blare is following her signature, how are the house-elves following her? They simply apparate where-ever they wish to go."

"Oh please, give your elves more credit than that. I simply told them to hide until you arrived. Then, they'll latch onto your signature and follow you there. It's a simple process that no one would suspect. It's also a reason why they make such wonderful servants."

"Alright," Draco flushed. Embarrassment is not something that a Malfoy should dwell on. You're supposed to take the knowledge learned from ever incident and move forward. "What is the house like? Is there anything about it that I should know?"

"It's a typical, fifteenth-century castle. They fell in love with the design and kept it." Bob furrowed his brow in thought before continuing. "Although, they may be using the villa or the Victorian house at this time, they tend to move around a lot."

Draco nodded his head. His parents held several properties and moved around on a very regular basis. The Manor was merely considered a base of operations the majority of the time. "What does she do? Or, is she independently wealthy?"

Bob leaned forward, his elbows resting lightly upon his thighs; he crooked a finger to indicate that Draco should lean forward. Draco complied, and when his ear was near Bob's mouth, Bob started speaking. "They are wealthy beyond measure. They do, however, also work. They are weavers of the highest order, but only a select few are allowed to see their work. In fact, so few see it that they're not really acknowledged anymore. It's very sad because they are responsible for most designs today."

"How can they be responsible for most designs if they're not really known?"

"It's simply because they have been making clothing for awhile now. In fact, they revolutionized the fashion industry many times before now…" He was interrupted by a bell ringing in his pocket. Well, Draco thought it sounded like a bell, but it was actually a flat, black object. Bob pulled it out of his pocket and started messing with some buttons. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid we're going to have to postpone the conversation for a later date. There's an emergency that I need to attend to. Bob stuck his hand out the window to indicate that they needed to land. Blare and I will be leaving for a moment. We will take you to your foster mother's home as soon as we get back." The carriage glided to a gentle stop.

"Alright, is it okay if I get something out of my luggage before you get back?" Bob nodded while he was unhitching Blare from the carriage.

Bob swung his leg over the black horse and a change took place before Draco's eyes. His new-found friend became very thin and was swathed in dark fabric. Draco could no longer see his face, but the most shocking change was Blare, who simply lost all muscle and skin.

Bob turned to face Draco, and this time, Draco was able to see the jovial man's face. There was no face, it was a skull. "_Be careful while I'm gone." _

Draco's brain shut down temporarily at this point. 'Great, my new friend is a living, breathing, talking skeleton with a skeleton horse!' This also led him to think that maybe there was more than just magic going on here.

He walked around to the back of the carriage and pulled his trunk out from behind the compartment in the back. He pulled the large trunk out with all of his might and fell on the ground, bruising his backside with his efforts. Maybe, just maybe, he'd tried a little too hard. He stood up and brushed himself off. 'Oh well, there's no need to be embarrassed about that one,' he thought to himself.

He kneeled down next to his luggage and opened it with a complicated series of taps on the box. After all, a Slytherin never could be too careful.

He lifted the lid and moved aside his dress-robes for the Yule Ball. One of the few things that his mother had insisted on when he was a child was tutors. He had developed a deep appreciation for art during this time, and he couldn't help but continue his studies as he got older. His fingers wandered through the titles until he found the book he was interested in.

He flipped open the book and scanned until he found the image he was looking for. It was _The Revelation of St. John: The Four Riders of the Apocalypse_ by Albrecht Dürer. It was an engraving that had been made sometime during 1497 and 1498. Draco's eyes scanned the image, but he knew which figure he was looking for.

The image in the foreground was that of Bob, his new acquaintance and his foster mother's oldest, dearest friend. Well, her oldest, dearest friend was indicated here as Death. Now, the images didn't match with 100 accuracy, but it was similar. Actually, if someone had stretched skin over Blare and Bob, it would have been pretty darn close.

Draco filed away the information and put the book back in his trunk. He silently packed everything back the way it was and then put the trunk back in its compartment.

He walked back into the carriage and took his seat. He now knew that more than mere magic was going on with his foster-mother, and that might prove to be very dangerous to him. His mind raced through everything he knew about _The Four Riders of the Apocalypse_, but that legend just didn't fit with his mental image of Bob. He shook his head. He would just have to pursue more information when he was back at school.

Draco leaned his head back on the seat, his mind was still racing. There was no way that he could just silence his thoughts while he waited for Bob to come back. Maybe Bintzy would know something…

"Bintzy?" The name was whispered hesitantly. He was hoping that she would hear his call and come to his aid.

He leaned back and waited patiently. Before ten minutes were up, Bintzy appeared. "I'm so sorry, Master Draco! I had to find away around the wards to this place to get here, and Wintzy wanted to come too. Then, she got stuck behind a weird tree thing where three ladies were chained…"

His mind caught on one part of her statement: "Three ladies are chained to a tree?"

Bintzy nodded and continued as if he had never said anything. "Yeah, the three ladies grabbed Wintzy, and Wintzy told me to come and get you. The three ladies said to hurry or Wintzy would be becoming their afternoon snack!" She ended with a high-pitched squeak and grabbed his hand. "You are coming with me now!"

Draco nodded, "Of course I'm coming with you! I would never see one of my charged injured while coming after me. Let me grab some items, and I'll be happy to go rescue Wintzy." Draco shook his hand from her grasp and delved into the trunk again. This was beginning to become a habit. He wrestled and jostled stuff until he came up with his self-proclaimed 'bag of tricks' and his wand. He slipped the bag in the inside pocket of his robe and straightened the collar. He was ready. "Alright, Bintzy. Let's go rescue Wintzy."

Bintzy clapped excitedly and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along. "Oh, Master Draco," she gushed. "Wintzy will be so happy to see us! She was terrified of the ladies. I was scared of them too…"

Draco's mind drifted as he was led down the road by the over-eager house-elf. He was still cataloguing everything that she said, but he couldn't keep his mind off of two things. One was: 'I hope that the 'ladies' hadn't eaten Wintzy before he got there.' The second was: 'I really hope that we all don't die attempting this.'

Before he knew it, Bintzy had stopped in front of a log. It was located on one side of a small clearing, and there was a tree with three women chained to it. The chains didn't look too unusual, and the women looked to be sunbathing, if anything they seemed relaxed. If it wasn't for the fact that it was mid-winter, he would have pictured it as a scene out of some muggle novel.

He swallowed hard and strode across the clearing. "How can I help you ladies today?" He was hoping that he didn't appear to be too nervous.

One of them looked up at him. She had stark white hair, which was unusual in-and-of itself, but coupled with her blood-red eyes made her look terrifying. "Oh sisters, the little one wasn't lying." She grinned and revealed the sharpest set of teeth that he had ever seen. He involuntarily took a step back. This caused all three women to giggle.

Another one crooked her finger at him: "Come here, darling, and free us. We have been waiting patiently for you for many years. We just want to talk."

The last one joined in, "We promise not to bite, yet." This caused another round of giggles.

Draco decided to remain as polite as humanly possible. After all, it wouldn't do for him to be ripped to shreds before Bob came back. "I'm quite comfortable right here, but I would appreciate it if you would return my friend to me."

The first one who had spoken shook her head at him. "That wouldn't do, my dear." She moved to crouch down on all fours from her reclining position. "We wouldn't have a bargaining chip then. Why would you consent to talk to us if we don't have the upper hand?"

Draco sighed. "You could just ask me to talk to you. It's not hard, and I don't have any pressing engagements at the moment." He ended with his trademark smirk.

The three conferred for a moment. "That would be acceptable. Would you speak with us in exchange for the life of your servant?" A thud could be heard from the log where Bintzy had been hiding.

Draco nodded his head. Wintzy appeared out of nowhere, and ran to her sister. He turned his head and smiled at them. He turned to face the three women. "What do you want to talk about?" He inquired politely.

The one that had spoken to him originally appeared to be the designated speaker. "We haven't talked to anyone in about…300 years. Well, Death came by occasionally, and Fate drops in more often than we'd like. But, we haven't actually talked to someone in that time." She looked to her sisters before turning back to Draco. "We're lonely." She pouted and picked up the chain to tug on it, demonstrating how firmly attached to the tree they were. "We just want to know what is going on, out in the world."

Draco nodded his head and sat down, well out of reach of the three women. "Well, what do you want to know about? I don't know much about the muggle world, but I'll be happy to tell you what I can."

They nodded their heads simultaneously. "Is Hogwarts still in operation?"

He nodded his head, "Hogwarts had been in continuous operation since about 985 A.D. I'm not sure of the exact date, but the Malfoy family has been in attendance there since about the mid-Fourteenth Century." He shrugged, "What else would you like to know?"

The speaker spoke, "Is that Voldemort fellow still around?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I thought that you didn't know what was going on in the world?"

They lunged for him. He thought that he had been out of the way of their claws, but he was obviously wrong. One had managed to grab his robes, and she was pulling him towards them. "Do you honestly think that we were that far out of the loop? We're the Keres!"

He was now in their clutches. The one who had grabbed his robes was straddling him. The other two were on either side of his body, Their faces pressed up against either ear as the one who was on top of him had her eyes firmly glued to his. The one on his left was the first to speak.

"I am Kare. The one on top of you is Karen, and the one by your other ear is Kara." She licked his earlobe. This seemed to stop her tirade, but not because of any desire. She pulled back and dragged her sisters off of him. Draco pulled himself back, practically running as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to get back to the carriage. It was the only thought in his mind.

However, he should have moved faster. Before he made it completely out of their range, the one who called herself Kare grabbed him by his robes. Maybe the muggles had that one right. Robes were way too easy to grab hold of as someone ran away.

Karen spoke to him, "You are pure. Why didn't you just tell us that, and we would have left you alone?"

He cocked his head and couldn't help but ask: "What do you mean 'pure'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Promise not to run away if Kare lets you go?"

He snorted. "Promise not to attack me again?"

She smiled. He was such a smart boy. "Of course," she extended her hand. Draco shook it firmly, and Kare released him.

Karen, Kara, and Kare looked at one another. Karen spoke, "You are pure because you have never killed someone." They shrug, "We cannot harm you because you are innocent of any wrongs. Well, some minor, petty, childish things, but nothing major. What would you like to know about us?"

Draco gulped. He'd really fallen into a new crowd when he met his foster-mother. "Why are you chained to a tree, and what are the Keres?"

Kare spoke this time, "We're chained to a tree because of a minor transgression, about 300 years ago." She bites her lip, "We killed an innocent, and we are serving penance for it. As far as what we are, we are the 'dogs of Hades'. We make sure that people know that death is always there, and we tend to work for Fate." Karen gave her a sharp look. "What? Fate and Death are our only two objectives in life. If it wasn't for Fate, we'd be working for Death."

Karen glared at her. "We don't work for her, we work with her. Remember that in the future…"

Draco interrupted before the conflict could develop further. "Where did those beliefs come from? Are you part of any major world religion?"

Kara finally spoke up. "The Greeks are the ones who named us, but we've always been here." She finally looked at him. "I am so sorry for what we almost did. You have a good soul." She smiled. "You will make a good master for your servants."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He was going to talk to them more, but Bob waltzed into the clearing. "How are you, my boy? I thought I told you to stay with the carriage?"

Draco nodded, "I know, but I needed to come help Wintzy. I lost track of time. Are we ready to go now, Death?" He walked off before Bob could reply.

Bob couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was some hope for the boy after all.


	5. How about them Apples

Black and White Forever:

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

A/N: In this chapter: we're going to see what Lucius and Narcissa are up to, and Hermione makes her first appearance. Thank-you for reading!

Black and White Forever: How about them apples?

Narcissa was patiently waiting in her study when Lucius made his grand entrance. He had put quite a bit of effort into this entrance. It was meant to inspire fear and awe, but it lost its effect when he realized that she wasn't paying him the tiniest bit of her attention.

He slowly padded up to her and waved his hand in her face. "'Cissa? Darling? Where are you?" He kissed her forehead and pulled back, kindness shining in his eyes.

She batted her eyes and looked up at him. "Nowhere Dear, I've been here all day long."

He smiled and patted her head, "That's a good wife. Where's my son at?"

She smiled, letting a practiced vapid expression wash over her features, "He's left already. I had an old friend take him to school."

"Oh, that's good." He sat down in the chair next to hers. "Why did he have to leave so soon? I'm certain he had a few more hours he could have spent here."

Narcissa smiled to herself and took a sip of her tea. "Oh, he had to get settled in his new residence."

Lucius arched his eyebrow, "New residence?"

"Yes, new residence. You've been after me for years to let him go away to be fostered." She shrugged, "I finally found the right family."

This news was a little surprising to Lucius. After all, it had been so long since she had gone against one of his directives. However, he was sure she had picked the Parkinson's for this undertaking. They were the most sensible decision. He had been planning to marry Draco to their youngest daughter, Pansy. "That's wonderful! How did Philander take the news? He has wanted to get the two of them closer for the longest time."

Narcissa had to fight the urge to smile, "Oh, dear. I didn't know you were so set on them for his fosterage." She made a small wave with her hand. "Besides, you know it's not good to have two teenagers together, in the same house. It could lead to other things." She had leaned forward and whispered quietly in his ear, "I don't think we need the scandal at this point in time."

Lucius couldn't help but smile. Narcissa really must have come up with a good family for Draco to foster with. "If he's not with the Parkinson's, where is he?" He leaned forward, "Did Amaranta finally agree that Blaise and Draco could form a power-house? Well, if the relationship was encouraged…"

Narcissa snorted in his face, "As if I would let that money-grubbing husband-slayer foster my child. I found someone much more suitable for our son."

She stood up and went to the tea service. She fixed herself another cup of tea. She returned to her seat and waited for Lucius to start talking.

Lucius steepled his fingers in front of his face. "If he's not with the Parkinson's or the Zabini's where the hell is he?"

"An old family friend." Narcissa smirked at him.

"My family or yours?" He cocked his eyebrow, daring her to answer.

"My family, of course. Your family friends only want to be around when you are talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She started pacing the room.

"'Cissa, dear, didn't we make a deal that you wouldn't be condescending about my relationship to the Dark Lord?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly, "Oh yes, at the same time you promised to never cheat on me."

Lucius paled considerably. Most might not be aware of the fact that Narcissa was twice the adept at darker curses than he, but she had made him painfully aware. "What are you talking about?"

She cracked her fingers. "My old family friend brought some things to my attention that I was unaware of." She cocked her head to the side, "Is there something you want to confess to?"

He swallowed, "The night Draco was born…The Dark Lord compelled me to bed Bellatrix."

She narrowed her eyes, and her fingernails extended into talons unconsciously. "I think that takes care of any promise I made to 'play nice' with your friends."

He swallowed, preparing to interrupt. "Don't you fucking dare!" Her eyes flashed. "This was a promise we made to one another. I know that he had you under the Imperius curse, but that doesn't forgive it. You should have stopped following him blindly! You should have trusted me to understand! You should have quit when I asked you to!" Narcissa stood there fuming, breathing heavily.

There wasn't anything he could say to defend himself. He should have quit, but he couldn't. He believed in blood purity above anything else. It was the one ideal that his family held. Fidelity; Honesty; Frugality; Abstinence: none of them mattered. In fact, all traditional morals and values had been abandoned by the Malfoy family at this point, if they had ever been held at all. No, Lucius couldn't simply abandon his beliefs. "'Cissa, I'm incredibly sorry, but I can't do it."

"I expected as much." She straightened her shoulders as the fight left her. She looked at him wearily. "I won't tell you where he's at until you change…" Lucius tried to interrupt, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "You'll never learn, will you? Draco and I are your family. Our beliefs and values should be yours as well. Our opinions are what should matter to you."

She sighed, poetically. If there was one thing Narcissa Celestia Black Malfoy could do, it was drama. "Draco is with someone I trust. A person I trust beyond reason. She is going to do undue some of the damage you caused. Potter will win this war, and I plan on coming out of this fiasco unscathed. I will do everything within my power insure it. You need to decide whether all of the Malfoy's are coming out on top." She crossed the distance between him and caressed his cheek fondly. "I love you," was whispered softly from her lips. This was the first time she had told him that outside of the bedroom. She kissed him on the forehead and swept from the room, releasing the silencing charm as she shut the door.

Lucius just sat there. He was dumbfounded. How could his wife turn on him like this? It's not like he had done anything too awful bad…Actually, he could kind of see where she was coming from on this one. Well, if it looked like that Potter kid might win, he would consider joining her efforts, whatever they may be.

Narcissa was overwhelmed. "Twipsy," she called out. "Get down here and bring me Lucius bank information. I'm going to London, and you're coming with me!"

20 minutes later

Narcissa had just exited Gringotts and was on her way to the Ministry of Magic. She had just passed the guards when a young, slip of a girl barreled into her. She looked to see who it was. After all, people shouldn't just run other people over when she realized who it was.

Hermione Granger was shocked. The one time she gets Dumbledore to bend the rules for her, personally, and she runs into her rival's mother. This was just freaking fantastic. She winced, expecting a blow to come…

"Are you okay?" was all that Narcissa could ask.

Hermione nodded, manners weren't expected. "I'm fine, are you okay?"

'Cissa nodded, "I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. Do you need some help? You seemed to be in an awful hurry…"

Hermione nodded, "I'm trying to find my mom, and she was supposed to meet me here. Well…not here exactly, we're supposed to meet on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron. We're going to go shopping for my dress and get my hair done." She didn't necessarily want help, just trying to explain why she wasn't paying attention where she was going.

Narcissa bit her lip, "Is there any way that I can help you?"

Hermione, the strong-willed, brightest witch of the age was in shock. "Uhhh…yeah, I'm going to Swain's Swanly Tresses, and I don't know how to get there. Do you happen to know the way?"

Narcissa nodded, "Of course, I am about to go there myself. Why don't you go get your mother, and I'll show you the way. It's slightly complicated, and I can get you in with my stylist." She smiled, hoping the girl would go along with this one.

Hermione nodded her head; maybe she needed to go to St. Mungo's. She might have a concussion. After all, why would Narcissa Malfoy be so nice? She turned around and went to get her mother. After all, there's always safety in numbers.

Narcissa bit her lip and waited patiently for the girl to return. Getting in on the good side with Hermione Granger would be beneficial for her long-term plans. She needed someone to pass information to, and that girl was the perfect candidate.

Hermione returned with her mother, walking briskly. Maybe Mrs. Malfoy had just not recognized her when she crashed into her. Perhaps she thought she was a pureblood, but no, that wouldn't work. She clearly said that she had to meet her mom on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron.

Helen Granger had had enough. She dug in her heels and came to a firm stop, forcing Hermione to do the same when she grabbed her hand. "You were raised to be a proper young woman. It will not do for you to be running around like a 'chicken with its head cut off'. Calm down. I'm sure she's still waiting, and if she's nice enough to offer directions, I don't want to offend."

Hermione slowed her pace, "I'm not quite sure she knows who I am. I'm going to introduce you when we get there, and if she says or does something mean, we run."

Helen plastered a smile on her face, "Okay, sweetie. However, I've got a good feeling about this. Maybe she needs your help, or you might need hers later."

Hermione nodded and the two approached Mrs. Malfoy cautiously. "Mrs. Malfoy, this is my mother, Helen Granger." The two women shook hands.

"Please, call me Narcissa or 'Cissa. I can't stand being called 'Mrs. Malfoy'."

Helen grinned, "Please call me Helen. I guess you know Hermione from school?"

"My son, Draco, is in her class. In fact, he's second in scores to Hermione. Something his father can't stand," Narcissa winked at Hermione to show that she didn't resent it at all.

Hermione coughed into her hand, "If we're not too much of a bother, could you please show us where the hair salon is so that I can go to Madam Malkin's for my dress before I get my hair styled." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Nonsense, how about I show you to the best dress shop in Diagon Alley? Swain's is right around the corner from it, and you will get a much better dress there than from Madam Malkin's."

Helen smiled, "Thank-you so much! I wanted Hermione to wear something unique, but she wouldn't go to a Muggle shop for a dress. She said that 'As a witch, I need to be seen embracing my new culture whole-heartedly and without reservation.' She really has done a remarkable job acclimating to this new world she was thrust into…" With that, the two women took off down the Alley, chatting like long lost friends.

Hermione was left alone in her thoughts as she followed the two older women. Who knew that she and Malfoy would have such similar mothers? They were the same height. They had the same sense of subtle grace around them. As Hermione eavesdropped in on the conversation, she realized that they were closer than she had ever imagined. It was easy to see that Malfoy didn't take after his mother. After all, if he had, they should have gotten-a-long a lot better than they had in the past.

They meandered their way for quite awhile before they stopped in front of a small boutique named Fiona's Frocks. Hermione couldn't help but feel like the Wizarding world could really use some advances from the Muggle world, especially when it came to names!

Helen stepped in and waved at Hermione to follow. Well, no need to ignore her Gryffindor bravery.

The store simply took Helen's breath away. It was filled with so many fantastic creations. "Hello, my name is Bridget. Thank-you for coming in today, is there anything I can help you with?"

Narcissa took the reins from here. "Yes, Bridget. My friend Helen's daughter is attending the Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year. We need her to outshine all of the other girls in the room."

Bridget nodded, "Of course, of course. All girls want to shine the night of their first ball." She turned her attention to Hermione, "Have you thought about what color you would like to wear?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I wasn't quite sure what was in fashion. So, I'm pretty much open to anything."

Bridget nodded, "Alright, how about we take you back to a fitting room with your mother and her friend. I'll take your measurements, and show you some samples of what we have in your size."

Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief, she hated shopping. Helen grinned and tucked Hermione's arm in her elbow. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad…"

The three of them followed Bridget to the fitting rooms. Narcissa pulled her to the side as they entered. "Bridget, I am going to foot the bill for today. Treat them as you would treat me, and I'll make sure that you get the best tip available." She winked at the young saleswoman, "In fact, I'll make you my personal shopper."

Bridget grinned, this was her major break. Perhaps she could interest the young woman in one of her friend's designs. "Ms. Hermione, please stand up there on the platform, and I'll get started on your measurements." She took a case from a stand near the platform and removed the tools of her trade.

As Bridget took all of her measurements, Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was exactly what her mom had been wanting. Letting her guard down around Narcissa was fairly easy when she was being nice.

Bridget finished the measurements. "Now, I'm going to show you some fabric samples. From there, we'll figure out what will match your skin tone, and I'll try several different styles of dresses on you. Does that sound good?"

Helen chimed in at this point, "I want my daughter to be beautiful for this ball. Do your best." She smiled warmly, and Narcissa patted her arm. This was the best time she'd ever had shopping with Hermione. Hermione generally grabbed whatever was closest to her size on the rack and would buy it without trying it on. It wasn't what she'd expected when she'd had a daughter.

The two mothers leaned back as they watched Bridget show Hermione various samples. Hermione seemed to finally agree on one, and Bridget ran off to grab several styles of dresses.

Hermione crossed back over to the women, "So, Mrs. Malfoy, why were you out and about today?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrow, "Much the same as you, I imagine. I had to visit the bank and get my hair done. I need to go visit some people, and did I not ask you to call me Narcissa?"

Helen smiled, "Where might you be going?" She was actually hoping that Narcissa would be going to the ball tonight, that way she could ask her to keep an eye out for Hermione.

"Actually, I'm going to go speak with the Minister about some family issues I'm having." She leaned forward conspiratorially, "My cousin was falsely imprisoned years ago, and I'm going to see if I can have a trial for him. He deserves to have his name cleared."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, "Why might I believe you? You didn't believe he was innocent at the time!"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the young woman, "There are a lot of things that I believe in now. I'm trying to make amends for my past mistakes, and it would do you well to remember that in the future."

Before Hermione or Helen could respond, Bridget had returned with a rack full of dresses following her. "Okay, okay. Hermione, get back up on the stage. It's time for us to find you the perfect dress!" Hermione scowled and stomped off to the dressing area. Bridget waved her wand and curtains surrounded the stage. "Here, try this one on first!"

The dress was shoved at Hermione through the curtain, and Hermione passed it back, "I'm not wearing that one."

Bridget gave her an incredulous look, "It will look fine on you. Now, put the dress on, or I'm sending your mother in there to help you." She smiled sweetly. She had dealt with too many girls acting spoiled today. Her chance to impress Narcissa Malfoy was here, and by George, she was going to take it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and yanked the dress back in. "Fine."

Bridget sighed with relief. There were so many reasons to be thankful for the protective charms separating the dressing area from the sitting area.

Hermione had to admit, her initial impression about this dress was wrong. It was a smoky blue with a black, net overlay. The waist seated her hips just right, and bottom flared out in a ball-gown shape. It was quite stunning. Hermione smiled softly in the mirror and stepped out from behind the curtains to show Bridget. "I like this one."

Bridget sighed in relief, "That looks very becoming on you. You will grow up to be a stunning woman someday, but we might be able to do better for you." She delved back into the racks and came out with a blue and silver dress. "Try this one on."

Hermione went back into the dressing area and slipped out of the first lovely dress. She gingerly hung it up and turned back to the blue and silver dress. It was quite pretty, but it wasn't what she was wanting. She tried it on, and it looked pretty. Still, it wasn't as good as the first. "I like the first one better; this one is a no."

Bridget and Hermione worked their way through the racks. It was down to the last section, and Hermione was still set on the first dress she had tried on. "How about one more? After this one, I'll give up." Bridget picked up the last dress. It was the one she had in mind since she saw Hermione.

Hermione gave it a wary look before walking back into the curtains. It was a light blue color. In fact, it was so light that it could be considered a tinted white. It had gold threats woven into the bodice, and it evoked a feeling of an older time. She slipped it on, and it was the dress for her. It was perfect. The dress molded to her shape and made her feel beautiful. She looked like she had stepped out of a Grecian Myth.

Hermione didn't even bother to check with Bridget, she ran directly out to her mother and Narcissa. "I found the perfect dress, mommy!" She hugged her, and to her own surprise, she hugged Narcissa too. "Thank you so much! This is the perfect dress for me!"

Narcissa smiled. She had never brought so much joy to a person other than herself. Well, at least not since Draco had been old enough to mimic his father. "You're quite welcome. Now, we need to hurry and finish getting you ready for the ball!" She left the mother and daughter together.

"Bridget, good job. Pick up the matching accessories and jewelry and have them sent to Swain's." Narcissa thought for a second, "Better yet, forget the jewelry. That dress doesn't need it. Find a way to dress it up for the entrance, and have it sent over."

Bridget nodded and set to work. Her big break had come, and she needed to make sure that she got credit for the sell.

Hermione and her mom were still rejoicing. "Oh, let me get my purse, and I'll go pay for the dress. Did you know of anything else you wanted with it, Hermione?"

Narcissa interrupted before the conversation could continue, "Don't worry, I've got it Helen. I feel like my family owes it to Hermione. My son has been just awful to her. Now, we need to get to Swain's so that they can make Hermione look perfect." She grinned.

Hermione and her mother looked at one another. "We really do need to hurry. How about I pay you back later, and we can just head on over to the hair salon?"

Narcissa nodded, "Of course, we really should hurry."

**A/N: **Here we go: I prefer Hermione Jane Granger to Hermione Jean, even though it's cannon. Yes, Narcissa is going to be acting OOC. She's trying to get in good with the light side, and Lucius came across…well weird. I'm going to work on developing his character more later. Next chapter: Draco makes it to his new home, and the Fate reveals some of her plans for his education.


	6. Best Be Movin' On, I mean In

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

A/N: Draco makes it to his new home, and the Fate reveals some of her plans for his education.

Black and White Forever: Best Be Movin' On...I Mean In

The walk back to the carriage was awkward, at best. Draco finally broke the silence, "So, should I start reading up on Greek Myths? It seems like I might need to get to know my new 'family' better."

Bob chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh, boy. You have no idea how much 'family' you now have."

Draco laughed, and the two continued on their way.

Fate's Fortress

The Fate had separated into three bodies as soon as they arrived home. They bustled around, preparing the house for company. They hadn't had a mortal there in centuries. The majority of the house was covered in cobwebs, and most of the furniture had been lost to the ravages of time.

The trio was in the bedroom that Draco would have. Atropos sat on the bed, which promptly collapsed. "God damn it!!" Clotho and Lachesis couldn't help but giggle. "What are we going to do? We need to have the house furnished before he gets here. It won't take long for Bob to get here with the boy."

Lachesis grinned, "We could call and stall him."

Clotho nodded her head. "Brilliant! You are so brilliant!" She ran downstairs, looking for a phone.

Atropos lay back on the collapsed bed. "Why does this always happen to the old woman?"

Lachesis' earlier giggles turned into outright guffaws. She finally managed to ask, "Are you serious? You were born, maybe, a millisecond before me. You're as old as I am."

"And you aren't old?"

"Well, I don't feel old." Lachesis grinned, "After all, age is only a state of mind."

Atropos sat up, lifting her hand for help. Lachesis grasped it and pulled, "Be that as it may, to almost everyone, we are ancient." She gestured expansively to the room, "Take this room, for instance, the decorations are at least 500 years old. And, this was the most recently furnished in the house. I don't even remember when this place was built. We desperately need to remodel."

Lachesis pursed her lips, "You do have a point about the age thing. However, we are going to be around for a long time...eternity. So, we are not nearly as old as we're going to be."

Atropos shook her head and waggled her finger, "And, who ended up with the grey hair?"

Lachesis crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You did that to yourself. You think you're old. That's why your hair is grey." She paused for a moment, "It's not like Mother required grey hair for the job."

Atropos sighed, "You made your point. I'm not any older than you are." She grimaced after a few seconds of silence, "Where are we going to get furniture from on such short notice?"

Clotho had unobtrusively made her way into the room during the age discussion. "Good news, Death really did have a work call. It took him longer than he thought it would, and he's just now heading back for Draco. They were about half-way here when they were interrupted."

Lachesis bit her bottom lip, "That's great news. Now, who are we going to have furnish the place? None of us have any sense when it comes to decorating."

Clotho sheepishly raised her hand, "I actually called Hestia in."

Atropos delivered a withering glare, "What in possessed you to bring in that bitch?"

Lachesis reluctantly stepped in, "Now, now. Our feud with her is long over. She backed down, and we buried the hatchet."

Atropos snorted, "Yeah, right. The only reason she gave up is that we threatened her thread."

Clotho crossed her arms, "Yeah, Hestia really should have realized that Mother gave us power over everyone."

Lachesis gave the two of them stern looks, "Mother did not give us the power so that we could abuse it. If we mess with anyone's thread before their time, the pattern changes, and we all know just how bad that can be. Especially, if we cut out an important thread like hers, there is no 

telling just how far reaching the effects will be." She then focused all of her attention on Atropos. "And, you! You are the eldest of us. You should know better! She made a mistake, and we straightened her ass out! It's over, stop being such a drama queen."

Atropos was slightly taken aback. This had to be the first time that Lachesis had ever jumped down her throat. "Okay, I'll behave, Mom." At which, all three giggled.

Cloth put her arms around the two, carefully holding them so that they didn't meld. "That's what I'm talking about! By the way, she should be here in about thirty seconds." As she finished speaking, a loud thump was heard in the fireplace.

Bang...Bang..."Are you going to let me out of here?" was heard from behind the grate.

Atropos rolled her eyes and crossed the room. She flung open the grate, "You could've used the front door."

A graceful, ageless woman stepped out from the ashes. "It's not my fault that no one can locate your house. The only way I could get here was to follow your signature." She waved her hand in front of her face to send the dust particles scampering. "Unfortunately, Clotho didn't warn me that you would be in a room whose fireplace had not been cleaned in centuries."

Lachesis nodded, "I'm sorry for the mess. We haven't really used the house in the longest time." She gestured expansively, "We really could use your help."

Hestia clapped her hands together gleefully, "I knew that you three would turn domestic someday!" She grinned and directed a question at Clotho, "What brought this sense of domesticity on?"

Clotho grinned, "We've got a foster-son."

"Foster-son? How did you get a foster-son? You don't mess with mortals, unless..." Hestia twirled her finger around a lock of hair, worrying at her bottom lip. This continued for a few seconds until a light-bulb went off. She gasped, "It's him! Isn't it?"

Lachesis smiled. She always had a soft spot for the young goddess. "It's the Veela. He needs our help, and we're going to do the best that we can."

Hestia grinned, "And, I'm going to give you a place to do it in!"

Atropos whispered to Clotho, "You had to bring in Ms. Perky."

Clotho whispered back, "You don't suppose she's really going to remodel the whole place, do you?"

Atropos grinned, "Yes, I think she is. So, you better go kick out whatever young man you left in bed today."

Clotho looked panicked until she remembered something, "I didn't bring home anyone yesterday." She crossed her arms, "Besides that, I never bring them home. I always take them to a hotel."

Atropos bit the inside of her cheek, "I guess our days of promiscuity are at an end."

Clotho snorted, "As if you've ever been promiscuous."

Lachesis shot them both a look. She couldn't believe how casual those two were over the majority of things. "Get your asses over here and listen to what Hestia is saying."

Atropos and Clotho walked over to where Hestia was gesturing wildly, "...that's why you must simply update all of the plumbing in this place. Do you even have it wired for electricity yet?"

Atropos raised her hand, palm facing outwards, "Honestly, we don't care what you do to the place, as long as you leave the libraries and workroom alone." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "We are in a hurry, and the sooner you can get this place cleaned up, the better."

Hestia had a slightly bewildered look on her face, "Why didn't you say so sooner? He's on his way, right?" At the nod that all three aspects of Fate gave, she continued, "Do you mind if I bring in some reinforcements?" All three shook their heads.

Lachesis spoke for them, "Bring in as many as you need."

Hestia gave a brief nod, and the room was filled with young women, swathed in white fabric. "Okay, people. Today we have a mission. The first pure Veela in millennia is on his way, and I do not want him to be greeted with this filth. We need to get this place ready for him. The majority of the house is in a state of decay and disrepair." She started pacing in front of the nameless young women, "We will have this house in shape within the hour! I will not be disappointed!" She turned to face one particular young woman, "You will take your team to find appropriate furnishings for the house. It will be billed to the Fate's accounts, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" was heard from all of the young women.

"Well then, you all know your assignments." She looked incredulously at them, "You know your orders, move!"

The girls all ran from the room. While Hestia had been giving orders, the three aspects of Fate had snuck out of the room. They had no desire to get sucked into this mess and had gone to their workroom to avoid being caught. The only way to get there, from in the house, was through a narrow, winding stairwell. They actually had to walk up in a single-file line.

Lachesis grinned at Clotho's back, who was taking the lead. She grabbed Clotho's wrist, and Atropos grabbed Lachesis' other wrist. Clotho stopped on the stairwell, and the other two simply walked into her. The three merged into one.

Clotho took the voice, "Guys, why do I always have to be the mergee?"

Atropos snickered through the voice, "Because you are the youngest."

Clotho wrested back control, "By two nanoseconds!"

Lachesis voice came out now. "Clotho, quit bitching! The whole reason that you're the merge is because you always go up the stairs first." The Fate rolled her eyes, "God, it's almost like I'm the oldest. We really need to get along better." She bit her lip, "Perhaps we've been spending too much time apart in recent decades."

Atropos took the voice, "It is quite possible. We've always been more comfortable together than apart." The voice got quieter, "I still do."

"Me too," Clotho whispered.

"Me three," Lachesis agreed. "Well, I guess we don't have to spend more time together." They had made it to the top of the stairwell.

The Fate reached her hand out and turned the knob. She stepped into the room, and quickly, quietly shut the door behind herself.

She turned to face the room, making a grand gesture that illuminated the room, "It's good to be home." The Fate smiled and surveyed her domain.

It was a cozy, little room. The walls had been painted white, and they were covered in paintings from every style and era. A large loom was set up in the middle of the floor, beside an easel and a spinning wheel. Clotho took the voice, "Do you think that Hestia might want to use some of the paintings to decorate with?"

Lachesis and Atropos puzzled over this thought for a little bit, "I suppose so. Do you think that she is decorating it all herself?" Lachesis asked.

Atropos shrugged, "I imagine she is. She doesn't trust anyone else to do it, especially with it being for the Veela."

Clotho pouted with the voice, "I suppose we'll have to take her the paintings we want her to use."

Atropos spoke again, "Why don't we let her use all of them? We could even let her use some of our tapestries. The design fusion might prove interesting." She stalled for a second, "Besides, we are really running out of room up here."

Lachesis took the voice after a moment of silence. "The attic is pretty crowded too. We've got a lot of items up there that Hestia could use."

Clotho spoke, "I really wouldn't mind seeing some of the gifts that we've been given over the millennia being displayed." The Fate smiled a little.

"You don't suppose that we could just transport it all down, do you?" Lachesis used the voice.

The Fate snapped her fingers, sending priceless works of art down through the home. "I guess we need to help Hestia, don't we?" Atropos screwed the Fate's features into an unpleasant expression.

Clotho and Lachesis spoke together this time, "She's not that bad. She's helping us out."

"I know," Atropos whined. The Fate took a deep breath, "I'll get over it. It just takes me longer than you two."

"Alright," Lachesis spoke. "We ready?"

The Fate nodded firmly, and they headed downstairs, to make Hestia's day even better.

They made it all of the way downstairs before they found her. "No, no. That will not work over there!" Hestia was in a former ballroom. It had really fallen into disrepair. Beams had collapsed, and part of the roof was gone.

The Fate coughed lightly, "How can we be of service?"

Hestia turned around, clapping her hands delightedly. "Where did you get all of these lovely paintings? I haven't seen the like in years."

The Fate smiled, "We're glad you like them. We've been afraid to show them for the longest time." She shrugged, "We painted some, and others were presents."

Hestia grinned, "It's always nice to share part of yourself in your home...Oh, you can go stock the kitchens. I don't know what you can eat, or what he can eat. Most things make me sick these days."

The Fate separated in a flash of bright light. "Clotho," Lachesis demanded. "Do you think he might have problems with what we eat?"

That question hung in the air for a moment, Hestia was the one who answered. "Well, if he's not come into his inheritance yet, what humans eat shouldn't bother him. However, it would be better if you got him started on a proper diet before the issue came up." She shuddered, "I still remember when I first encountered some of the newer chemicals. I thought I was going to die."

The three aspects of Fate shuddered too, "I don't want to remember that day." All three spoke.

Atropos asked the question, "So, putting him on a diet like ours would be better for him?"

Hestia nodded, "Go, clean up and stock the kitchen. If you go to the store, make sure to shop organic. Or, do you want me to send one of Selene's daughters?"

Clotho smiled, "Would you please send one of her daughters to the store? We'll go clean up."

Hestia smiled and shooed them off, "Make sure that the fireplace is spotless!" She yelled after them.

The three women rushed down the corridor to the kitchens. Well, they didn't rush, really. They just needed to make sure that the kitchen was in order. Hestia had everything in control in the rest of the house. Young women were scrubbing the house from the ceilings down. It was quite the refreshing experience.

Clotho grabbed Lachesis' arm, "We need to contact that school of his..."

Atropos jumped in, "I imagine that Narcissa hasn't done it yet, and we can't afford for him to get in trouble right now. He needs to be there..."

Lachesis finished, "...to become friends with that Potter boy. Do you think that he'll have the time?"

Atropos shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't want to contact that Albus fellow. Who should we get in touch with?"

Clotho started bouncing excitedly, "We could contact that Severus fellow. He'll help him, and McGonagall will too. We just need to let them know without Albus finding out." She pursed her lips, but Lachesis came up with the answer.

"We floo to the school, and we meet with them when Draco leaves for the dance." Before either could interrupt, she raised her hand. "McGonagall will listen to us, and Snape will follow the contract. We have his best interests at heart; Albus just doesn't need to know."

Atropos grinned, "And, when he dies from that curse, no one will know that we're his foster-mother."

Clotho rubbed her hands together, "Except for the people who will step in to rule the school."

They were walking into the kitchen at this point. They stopped talking, and we're fixing to start scrubbing when there was a loud bang heard throughout the house. Before they could go check it out, Hestia ran into the room.

"Everything's fine," She declared. "Selene's youngest daughter set off an old booby-trap out in the gardens. I'm estimating that we'll be done with the rest of the house in about fifteen minutes. Do you want some of my girls to clean up the libraries? It's quite dusty in there, and I don't want him to choke."

The three women nodded, "Thank-you. You are very kind."

Hestia just smiled, "No problem. Can I clean up in here though? You just won't get it as clean as I can. You three should merge and get ready to greet him. He'll be here in a little bit." She smiled warmly, and the Fate's did something that they hadn't in centuries. They hugged Hestia.

Clotho whispered, "We owe you one."

Hestia smiled and sniffed. It felt good to have them back in her life. "Get out there or you're going to make me cry."

Atropos grinned, "You know I want to, Ms. Perky."

The Fate simply let herself merge as they broke the embrace. It never got old, this feeling of completeness. "We will be out front if you need us." Hestia nodded, and they went to wait for their new foster-son.

It turned out that they didn't have long to wait. When they reached the front door, Death was swooping down in his carriage. Blare as terrifyingly beautiful as ever. The Fate waved at her oldest, dearest friend and new foster-son.

Inside the Carriage

Draco had enjoyed his visit with Bob. He was a very enigmatic figure, and it was quite thrilling to talk to Death. Well, as long as you weren't in the process of taking your last breath. Then, he imagined, it could prove quite disconcerting.

"...And then, he just clung to the pillar beside the veranda and kept yelling, 'My Precious.' It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Bob smiled at the young man across from him.

"Did any of my other family members react that way?" Draco smiled. He could easily picture his grandfather Abraxas doing that. He was always so possessive over everything.

"No, the majority of them went willingly. They knew it was their time." Bob smiled, "Your great-grandmother Black was a mess though. She tried to make me promise that I would only take her somewhere nice." He smiled fondly, "I'm not the judge of where she goes after death. I'm just the carrier."

Draco nodded. He knew that not all memories of his loved ones would be fond ones. "So, do you have any idea what my foster-mother is going to want to do about my education?"

Bob smiled, "That's something that only she can answer. I imagine that she's probably going to try and make you as well-rounded an individual as is possible."

Draco swallowed nervously. "Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"I think that that is something that you need to figure out for yourself." He glanced out the window. "You might want to take a look. We're approaching the fortress as we speak."

Draco looked out the window and shook his head in surprise. "It's magnificent."

Bob smiled, "Well, they only have the best." The carriage came to a graceful stop. He opened the door and hopped out. "My Darlings, I come bearing your charge!" He swooped the Fate up into a hug.

She couldn't help but smile. He was her oldest and dearest friend. "How did he handle the journey?" The three-person voice spoke.

"He handled himself with remarkable aplomb." He whispered in her ear, "He knows who I am, and he met the Keres."

She nodded her head and pushed against him. "That's good. He's catching on faster than I expected." She gestured back to the house, "Hestia is still cleaning up in there. Did you know that she is using Selene's daughters as servants?"

Death smiled, "Someone had to do something with them. They tend to sleep if they're not watched carefully."

She snorted, "Well, it looks like she has them all lined out. When will his elves get here?"

Draco stepped out of the carriage with his head held high. He would figure out who his foster-mother was. He would just have to keep his eyes and ears open. The Fate smiled at the sight. He really was coming along nicely.

"Draco, dear, welcome to your new home, we're sorry about the mess inside." She gestured to the house, "We haven't been taking care of it like we should have."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, and was interrupted by the feel of a small hand in his. "Hello, Bintzy. I'm glad you made it alright."

She gave him a brilliant smile, "Thank-you, Master Draco. The other elves are waiting for the go ahead to come here. Is it alright?"

Draco looked at his foster-mother, and she nodded her head. "It's fine. Where's Wintzy?"

Bintzy blushed, "Wintzy is already inside, Master Draco. She decided that the woman who was cleaning the kitchen wasn't doing a proper job of it."

The Fate laughed. These creatures were utterly delightful. "It's fine, Bintzy. We're glad that she felt comfortable enough to take over."

Bintzy curtseyed as deeply as she possibly could, "Glad to know. Where shall I tell the others to come to?"

The Fate bit her lip, "Why don't you have them go the servant's quarters, if that's alright with your Master?"

Draco nodded, and Bintzy left to go get the others. "Thank you."

The Fate smiled and inclined her head, "The pleasure is all ours. Why don't we go ahead and show you to your quarters."

Bob smiled encouragingly at the young man, and Draco took a deep breath and followed the Fate inside. The inside was nothing like he had ever seen before. There were priceless works of art covering the walls. The marble floor had been polished to a dull shine, and the furniture was in the best of taste.

The Fate smiled at Draco, "This is our recently refurbished home." How recently, she hoped to never tell him. "The first floor is dominated by two ball-rooms, several entertaining rooms, the kitchens, dining rooms, as well as the entrance to the gardens." She led the way up the grand staircase that dominated the entryway. She talked a little bit about some of the tapestries that were located along the stairwell. "The servant's quarters and staircases are located along the back of the house. If you need someone to help you with anything, your elves should be in residence shortly. Each elf has his, or her, own bedroom and lavatory." She stood at the entrance to the second floor. "The second floor is dominated by guest chambers and the libraries. There is a family entertainment room located through the smallest of the libraries. Your chambers will be located on the third floor, with ours."

"That sounds reasonable." Draco nodded his head along with what she was saying, carefully cataloguing the information for a later date. "Is there any other pertinent information that I should be aware of, at this point in time?"

The Fate was slightly taken aback, but not disturbed by his comment. He really was coming along quite nicely. "We'll tell you what you need to know as the time comes. Your mother's request, as per the contract signed for your fosterage, decrees it so."

Bob shook his head, and whispered in Draco's ear. "You will have an office in your chambers. I'm sure she's already got a copy of the contract tucked away in a filing cabinet for you."

Draco nodded, "Can I see my chambers and get unpacked now? I need to head back to Hogwarts soon."

"Sure," The Fate smiled. "I need to speak with your head-of-house when you get to school. You'll be making some changes to your schedule."

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes, ma'am. Can we please go to my chambers?" He gritted his teeth, jaw tensing.

Bob patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll talk to them while you get ready." Draco nodded, and Fate led the way.

When he was safely sequestered in his rooms, Bob turned to face them. "My Office, now!" was whispered harshly. Fate nodded, and he stormed off to the rooms he kept there.

"We really messed up, didn't we?" whispered Clotho.

"I don't know. I think we may have came on a little strong." said Lachesis.

Atropos took the voice, "Well, we're fixing to hear about it. We might as well get this over with."

The Fate nodded and went to Death's quarters. She politely knocked on the door, and he pulled her into the room. "How could you do that to him? You're changing his life without him really having a say. He's fourteen. He needs to know what's going on, and why you are doing the things you are."

"What did we say?" She whispered. "We only informed him that we needed to change his schedule."

"That's it. Your informed him of what was happening. That's the fastest way to get him to follow his father's beliefs. At least Lucius let him think he had some control over his life. You three aren't even going to allow for that illusion." Death ran his fingers through his hair.

The Fate narrowed her eyes, "We are allowing for more than an illusion. We are going to give him some control, but he needs to be making informed decisions. You know that Mother would never allow for us to take away his freedom." She hissed, "She needs him too much."

"Well, Ananke may need him, but he needs you. You need to show him right from wrong, and the way that you are handling things is all wrong."

The Fate dropped her head. Death always was the one that made them see the light. "You're right. How should we go about this?"

"Simple, ask him what classes he's taking. Find out what he wants to do in life. Talk to him. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."

The Fate nodded. "Thank you. You really are the best-friend that I've ever had. I think that we should go apologize now."

He hugged her tightly to him. She always meant well, but she did tend to meddle a little too much. Of course, it really was only when it didn't interfere with her vows. "Go talk to him. Tell him who you are. You might be pleasantly surprised."

She nodded against his shoulder. "Thanks. Do you want to come with me for this?"

He nodded, "I'll make sure to poke you every time you start to mess up."

The Fate smiled warmly, "I'll hold you to that one."

Fate and Death made their way down the hall to talk to Draco. She stopped in front of the door and knocked politely, "Draco, may I come in? I think we need to talk."

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was really going to become too much if this kept up. He grimaced, schooled his expression, and opened the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

The Fate took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't even know what classes you are taking, and I was just going to make you change them. I don't want to destroy your life. We want to make your life better."

Draco sighed deeply, "Keeping me in the dark is not going to make my life better. I need to know who you are, and what you want me for."

Fate narrowed her eyes, "As for who I am, research the _Parcae _when you get back to school. That should answer your question. As to what I want," she shrugged. "I want to make the world follow the path that it needs to. In order to do that, I need you."

Draco gave an incredulous look, "How the hell am I supposed to do that? I know I'm a Veela, but that doesn't mean that I can make the world do what it ought to."

"The world will follow the path it needs to, as long as you're alive. I'm making sure that you stay alive." The Fate brushed past him into the room. "There are so many things that can go wrong between now and when you come of age. We need to make sure that you make informed decisions." She sat on a bench that was in his sitting room. "So, in an effort to do that, I need to know what classes you are taking this year."

Draco took a seat on the bench next to her. "I'm taking History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Divination. I was in Care of Magical Creatures, but I dropped it last year."

The Fate nodded. It would really be pointless for him to take Care of Magical Creatures because the animals would most certainly view him as a threat. "I think that your schedule is fine, for now."

Draco turned to look at her, "For now? I thought that I would be stuck with these classes through the rest of my Hogwart's days?"

"Well, the classes themselves are fine. However, you do need to know more than what you are being taught there." She took a deep breath, "I will probably arrange for you to meet tutors several times a week, but not this coming semester. If anything, I'll arrange for you to spend the summer in an intensive program with them, and I'll try to get some new courses offered at that school of yours."

Draco swallowed, "I'll try to do my best for you." He took a deep breath, "I need to get ready for the ball. Is it okay if the house-elves stay here for awhile?"

Fate brushed her fingers through his bang, "Actually, they're welcome to stay here as long as you need them to. I don't think that Bintzy and Wintzy will though. They'll go with you to Hogwarts. You'll need them there." She removed his hand, "You're also going to have some dietary issues come up sometime soon, and the sooner you change your diet, the better. It's one of the reasons why I need to go to Hogwarts when you go."

Draco simply nodded. He knew that many magical creatures had aversions to certain products, "Do you know what my main issues might be?"

The Fate waved her hands at him, "There's no real telling at this point, but I would just be careful about what I eat. We'll talk to Bintzy and Wintzy. They'll make sure that whatever you're served is alright with your system." She stood up, "Now, let us see what you were going to wear to the Yule Ball."

Draco pulled his eyebrow trick. Even his own mother didn't care what he was wearing to the Ball. "I'll be back in a moment." He went to retrieve his robes.

Death turned to Fate, "Nice job. You could've been a little better, but not bad, overall. Why do you need to see what he's wearing to the Ball?"

The Fate gave him a creepy smile. "He is first attracted to his mate tonight. I need her to notice him too. I can't let him wear just any old thing. He needs to be striking."

Death shook his head at her antics, "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as we'll ever be about anything, would you mind getting a bolt of..."She lost herself in thought for a moment.

"...blue fabric from my room?" Atropos asked.

Lachesis took up the voice, "And some silver trim from my room?"

Clotho grinned, "Please...We'll make sure that he shows off his potential tonight."

Death just shook his head, "Have you three figured out what to get him for Christmas yet?"

The Fate crossed her arms, "What makes you think that we've ever celebrated Christmas?"

Death waggled his finger, "You three might not have, but he has. I bet he's celebrated it every year. Taking that away from him would be devastating."

The Fate grinned at him, "Have we ever told you that we love the way that you think?"

Death just smiled, "I know you do. Now, I'm off to get the fabric. Behave."

Fate put her hands in her lap and patiently waited for her foster-son. She didn't have long to wait.

Draco tugged at his robes and went back into his sitting room. His robes were just that, formal, black robes. They weren't anything special, but he liked them well enough. "So," he extended his arms, twirling slightly. "What do you think?"

The Fate shook her head, "They are cut just fine, but I thought you might be interested in something different. Something similar to what I wore earlier today."

Draco smiled. He would like to look distinguished for the Yule Ball. "I would very much appreciate that, but you told me that I couldn't afford robes like that."

"You are not going to have to buy them. They're a gift."

"I would appreciate any gift that you wanted to bestow upon me." Manners really were a bitch sometimes.

"Nicely said!" Clotho giggled.

Atropos continued, "Bob should be here with the material shortly. We'll have them made up in no time."

Lachesis took the voice, "Do you happen to have a pair of gray slacks and a white dress shirt?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, but why would I wear them to a Ball?"

"We think it's time that Wizarding Fashions were updated, and you're going to be our guinea pig." The three person voice said.

Draco was really going to have to figure out who she was. "I guess I'll go change then. Do you mind if Bintzy moves my things to the Floo connected fireplace? I should probably head out as soon as we're done here." He took a deep breath, "If I want to get back to school in time."

The Fate nodded, "Go right ahead. We'll have your robes ready when you come back out. Make sure that they take your things to the kitchen fireplace." She paused for a second, "Don't put any of that stuff in your hair. It looks better natural."

He nodded and rushed back to his bedroom. He closed the door quickly behind him. "Bintzy, Wintzy, please come here."

With a crack, they appeared, "What can we help you with, Master Draco?"

"Would you please take my school things to the kitchen fireplace? I need to get ready for the Yule Ball."

Wintzy nodded, "Would Master Draco want us to bring anything else?"

"Not that I know of, but you might ask my foster-mother if there's anything I'll need to bring extra. Oh, and she wanted to talk to you about some dietary issues I may have to deal with at Hogwarts." Draco rubbed his hand across his forehead. "Do you have any idea what I should do with all of the extra house-elves?"

"I'm sure it will work itself out in due time, Master Draco." Bintzy hugged his pants leg. "You are a great Master, and Wintzy and I are so happy to be going with you to Hogwarts."

Wintzy nodded enthusiastically. "We are so very glad. We'll make sure everything is ready. Please hurry and change."

Bintzy and Wintzy grabbed each other's hands and disappeared with a Crack, taking all of his belongings with them. Draco quickly shrugged out of his dress robes and changed into the requested clothing. He made his way back to the sitting room to find his foster-mother in deep conversation with his two elves.

He coughed to get their attention. "I'm ready."

"Ahh, much better." She looked at him appraisingly. "Wear this open, over the top of outfit. The trim will meet where it needs to." She handed him a blue robe with silver trim.

The fabric wrapped itself over his fingers, "Thank you." He shrugged the robes on. "Well, how do I look?"

"Fabulous." Fate said, clapping her hands together in joy.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say 'Fabulous', but you look better without that gunk in your hair." Bob smiled from the doorway.

Fate stood up, "Come, let's go to Hogwarts. Draco has an entrance to make."

The unlikely trio headed downstairs. One went to change his future. One went to change the future, and one went for his own amusement. After all, isn't that what family is all about?

**A/N:** Alright, I know this took a long time to get out. I'm really sorry, but, on the bright side, it's the longest chapter I've written for this story. Sorry for the Grammatical errors, and thank you for reading! Next Chapter: Narcissa meets with Minister Fudge. Draco and Hermione make their respective entrances. Fate talks to Snape and McGonagall. Oh, what fun to be had!


	7. A Woman Scorned

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

This Chapter: Narcissa meets with Minister Fudge. Draco and Hermione make their respective entrances. Fate talks to Snape and McGonagall.

Black and White Forever: A Woman Scorned

Narcissa was waiting in the antechamber to Minister Fudge's office. Actually, she never referred to him as 'Minister Fudge.' He was a slimy, little piss-ant who shouldn't have gotten elected in the first place. If it wasn't for Lucius' influence, he probably wouldn't have.

She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her ankles. She looked out of place in the plain office. She twiddled her thumbs together. There are more than a few ways to play the waiting game, and she was more than capable of outwitting this dunce.

After fifteen minutes, the secretary finally came and told her that the Minister was ready for her now. Narcissa nodded and smiled at the young woman, she would have to make sure that she could have a job after she got Fudge to resign.

She plastered a smile on her face and entered the room. "Hello, Cornelius..."

***********Draco, Bob, and Fate**********************************************

He stepped out of the Floo and brushed himself off he looked back to make sure the others came through alright. He could help but smile when Death walked through the fireplace instead of the flames. Bob just grinned at him. Sometimes things just don't need to be said.

Fate stepped out of the fireplace. There was a sneer placed on her delicate features. "I absolutely detest that form of transportation."

Bob started laughing, "It is possible for you to just have walked here. I came out through the fireplace, not the fire."

Clotho took the voice, "We know that that's possible. We just thought it would be polite to observe the rules of the people who own this place." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Draco thought that this would be a good time to intrude, "Thank you very much, foster mother, for getting me here in one piece. I need to get my things to my dorm now so that I can go to the ball."

Fate smiled at him, "Go on. Dear Bob and I will find your Professors and talk to them about your new needs. We will see you next weekend, at the latest." She came forward and embraced him lightly. "Take care, and remember that you need to get on the good side of Potter."

Draco nodded, and Bob stepped forward. He placed a pouch in Draco's hand, "I will be seeing you sooner than that. Meet me tomorrow, at the entrance to the Shrieking Shack." He leaned forward to whisper to him, "Get Potter to go with you. He will need my help sooner, rather than later."

Draco palmed the pouch and nodded affirmation. "How will I be hearing from you?"

Fate shrugged, "We've never been fond of owls, but we might use one to keep in touch for now."

Clotho took over the voice, "I will send you an owl tomorrow. Don't worry about anything, and knock her dead!" She ruffled his hair.

Draco's eyes widened. He was not used to unnecessary physical contact. "I'm going to go now. I will talk to you some other time." He took his leave, Bintzy and Wintzy following along with his things.

Fate smiled and crossed her arms, Atropos' voice said, "I think we are going to like that young man more than we ever thought we would."

Lachesis' voice said the next words, "So, exactly which of his Professor's would understand what he needs, besides Snape?"

Bob grinned, "Well, last I checked, Minerva was here."

Clotho, incredulously, "Minerva? As in Athena? What the hell would she be doing here?"

Lachesis' voice sounded slightly pained when she said, "I might have suggested that someone needed to keep up with what Dumbledork was doing the last time I talked to her." At Bob's incredulous look, she continued, "We get together about every century to catch up." She waved her hand, palm side down. "She's always been one to interfere in the affairs of mortals, and I needed inside information on the prick. I didn't tell Lachesis or Atropos about these meetings because I need some alone time! They understand, but I didn't tell you because...well...because I don't have to."

Bob just smiled, he loved getting under Fate's skin. "It's fine. Who is she pretending to be?"

Clotho grimaced, she had been granted instant access to Lachesis' memories from the past meetings. "Minerva McGonagall." She clucked her tongue, "She never has been very original when it came to aliases."

Atropos smiled, "At least it will make it easy enough to find her. If the last time you two talked was 50 years ago, she's probably pretending to be some friend of Fumbles from before the war. She might have even had to appear to fight."

Bob turned around and started heading for the stairwell, "At least I am not scared of her finding out about who really tossed the golden apple."

Fate sniffed delicately, "Well, at least we aren't afraid of finding out who really sent her all of those love letters through the millennia." She gathered her skirts up and started following him. "After all, she is one of the three virgin goddesses. I would think that would be enough to deter someone from sending her erotic poetry..."

The two continued to bicker as they walked down the halls of the illustrious school. Even Hogwarts itself recognized the presence of these visitors. The sentient building felt their presence down to its very foundation. A new age, long foretold, had come into being.

*********************Hermione*******************************************

Hermione had arrived back just in time for the ball. She was supposed to be meeting Viktor Krum in front of the library in approximately five minutes. They had decided that the library would be neutral ground for the pair to meet. After all, Hermione had kept who she was going with secret for a long time. Viktor just didn't want to deal with his adoring public.

She was racing down the hall when she ran into a wall. It really wasn't a wall, but it certainly felt like it as she collided into it at full force. She pulled herself up on her elbows to see who she had crashed into. When she saw who it was, she couldn't help but groan. "I just have no luck today!" She murmured emphatically and threw her hands up in the air.

Draco just shook his head in the wonder. The Mudblood could clean up well. He drew himself to his feet and extended his hand to help her up. Hermione just looked at his hand with a quizzical expression on her face. "I'm not going to bite." He rolled his eyes at her continued reluctance. "I am completely aware of how this was an accident. I was not looking where I was going, nor were you looking where you were headed. We collided. I am trying to be polite and help a lady up."

Hermione snorted and started to giggle. This was just too much. Two Malfoys helping her on the same day was just preposterous. She placed her hand in his and let him help her to her feet. 'Thank you." She smiled at him weakly before she realized that she had to meet Viktor in front of the library doors. "Sorry, I have to leave now." She gestured past him, and he stepped out of her way. She grinned and headed back the direction she had been headed.

Malfoy just shook his head in wonderment. Some things never change. He started back in the direction of the Great Hall. He would just tell Pansy that he was her escort for the evening. She would be happy with that.

******Fudge's Office**********

Narcissa steepled her fingers her hands in front of her face. She leaned back in the Fudge. "Now, the question, Cornelius, is what can I do for you?" She leaned forward and put her elbow on the desk. "There's already so much that my husband has done for you. There are just a few little favours that I need in order to make my life better."

Fudge swallowed nervously, "I'm certain that you are mistaken, Madam. I swear that Lucius Malfoy has never done anything to help me..."

He was cut off by Narcissa waving her hand. "Now, don't you dare lie to me." She stood up, placing her hands on the desk. "I know, for a fact, that the only reason that you were elected was because of my husband's money. If I had the Wizengamot look into your campaign donations, they would find several hundred thousand Galleons donated through several shadow companies that my husband owns." She smirked at him, "Don't worry. None of it can be traced back to me, but I will be certain to hand over any and all copies, that I may or may not have, that my husband left lying around."

Fudge started stuttering, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a man of the people. I have never done anything illegal in my life."

Narcissa came around to his side of the desk and lightly sat on the corner. "Do not play me for a fool. I am not, nor have I ever been, stupid. I know exactly how you were elected, and I am more than happy to testify against you in exchange for immunity for my husband."

Fudge broke down and started sobbing, "How did anyone find this out? I thought we were so careful..."

She patted him on the shoulder, "There, there. It's not that you weren't careful. It's that you weren't nearly as cunning as I am." She grinned, "It's a woman's way. I always make sure to know what is going on, that way I can manage the puppet's strings whenever I have to."

She crossed her arms, "So, Cornelius, are you going to be my good, little puppet? Or, do I need to have you removed and someone more competent put in your place?"

He nodded his head. "I will do whatever is within my power to help. Please, just don't tell my wife."

"Good boy. It's too bad that she already knows." At his shocked look, she continued, "I needed to make sure the strings were in place at home. She knows what to do. If you hadn't wanted to play ball, she would have happily stepped into your role." She clapped her hands, "Now, for what I need you to do. I want a fair trial for my cousin, Sirius Black."

Fudge had a horrified expression on his face. "Why would you want a trial for that sadistic fiend? He's an escaped convict for God's sake."

She waved her hand in the air and summoned a file from across the room. "You know he didn't commit those murders. Here is your evidence. Arrange the trial, I will handle the rest." She stood up and put the file on the desk. "Now, I am going to be leaving, and you are going to act like nothing happened." She patted his cheek, "Be a good, little politician, and I'll make sure you get re-elected next time."

Fudge nodded his head.

Narcissa stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be in contact for the next time I want something done. Remember, I have more than enough information to bury you."

*************Fate and Bob***************

Bob stood, nervously, outside of Minerva McGonagall's office. There were many different kinds of nervousness. His stemmed from the fact that his oldest, dearest friends were quite willing to reveal the prank that he had played on Athena years ago in order to ensure her aid.

Fate's eerie, three-person voice rang out through the silence. "We really should separate. It might be better if she saw just Lachesis."

Lachesis took over the face and voice, "She can get over it. She'll be more than happy to help us when she finds out that the Veela is here."

Clotho took the voice. "I'm sure it will all work out. We might as well stay together."

Atropos finally agreed, and they knocked on the door. "Just a moment," rang out from inside the chambers.

Minerva opened the door, "How can I help you?" As the door finally revealed who was really there, her jaw dropped. "Lachesis? Death?" She grinned. "Please, come into my chamber."

"...Said the spider to the fly." Bob finished it and extended his hand. "I'm sorry that it's been so long. I am always so busy. I didn't even know you were here."

"Get out of the way." Lachesis voice came through, "You are blocking the way to a friend I haven't talked to in about fifty years." Bob hurriedly stepped out of the way and Fate rushed inside and hugged Minerva.

Minerva kicked the door shut behind them. She hugged Lachesis back tightly, "What are you guys doing here? It's just a school for kids..." Her voice trailed off. "Is HE here?"

Fate nodded. Clotho spoke, "What's with the old age? You're way too young to look that decrepit."

Atropos spoke up as well, "I don't even look that bad!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The clock rewound, and her body shifted until she looked about 35. "Lachesis asked me to keep an eye on one particular Son of a Bitch. So, I had to age as he did. It's not that difficult of an illusion." She glared at them, "You just keep yourselves so separate from all of humanity. Is He Mr. Malfoy?"

Bob nodded, "Yes, he's the Veela. We need to talk to you about some training he and Mr. Potter are going to need. Are you willing to come up with some excuse for the weekends?"

Fate spoke, again. "I'm more than willing for you to put the Veela on whatever training plan you wish during the week. I'm definitely going to need access during the weekends."

Minerva clapped her hands together in anticipation. "I have the perfect excuse. I can have them sent to the villa on Friday nights. Will you be able to pick them up there, Death?"

Bob rolled his eyes. "Of course I can. Did you think that I could possibly forget the directions?" He bit his lip in consideration. "I will be there around seven. Is nine on Sunday good enough for a pick-up time?"

Minerva grinned and pulled him to her in a hug. "I've missed you." She released him and turned to Fate. "Have you talked to Severus, yet?

"No, we thought it might be best to talk to you first. We really have no idea what to say to him. We need his consent, but I'd be happier to just slit his throat." Fate cocked her head, "We could use that controversy that followed him after the last time he interfered in our work."

Atropos took the voice, "I took a lot of time, making sure those threads were cut the perfect length. He just ruined my work." She huffed, "He deserved everything he got!"

Minerva just looked at them with a puzzled expression on his face, "What did he do that had him surrounded with controversy?"

Bob gave her an incredulous look, "You do know how he got his Potions Mastery, right?"

"He invented a liquid version of the Cheering Charm. At least, that's what I've been told."

Clotho snorted, "That might be what he said he invented. What he actually created was a highly addictive drug. People started using it. If they tried to stop, it would cause extreme pain, leading to death."

Atropos took the voice. "It ended up being a useful torture device for Death Eaters." Fate grimaced, "It was one of the most despicable displays that we have ever seen, and we have seen it all."

Bob crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "The truly horrible part about it was the fact that it ignored the threads of Fate. Those people were not due to die at that time. It messed up the tapestry, and it messed up my work."

Fate shook her head, "It was horrific. All of those poor souls, lost forever. Hypnos was thrilled because these souls were cast adrift. There was no place ready for them. They flew right into his Opium fog, and he will have his forever dreamers."

Minerva covered her mouth, "I'm so surprised that I never knew. I've been following Fumbledore for far too long. He takes everyone at blind faith. I'm not nearly that stupid, but I didn't think to follow up on his invention." She sighed, "I'll know better in the future."

Bob cocked his head, "That's not like you. Maybe you need a check-up with Asclepius. I think there might be some contamination on your current form."

Minerva groaned, "Fine, I'll check with him in the next couple of days. I've never been very good with maintenance."

Fate smiled, "Now, we have a lot to catch up on. You could just talk to him about releasing Mr. Malfoy into your custody on weekends. Then, we won't have to deal with him talking to Dumbledore about us."

Minerva smiled, "I will be happy to. After all, I can make sure he won't speak to the Headmaster after I'm finished with him." She cracked her fingers and flashed back into her grey-eyed form, "I will be happy to guarantee his acquiescence by next week."

Fate clapped, and Bob grinned. Their plans were already falling into place.

**********Draco***********

Draco was standing outside of the entrance to the Great Hall. He was mentally preparing himself for entering. It would be the first time a Malfoy ever attended a ball without a young witch on his arm. He straightened his back and held his head high. He would be happy to start breaking some traditions, especially if it helped his foster-mother's goals.

He walked slowly towards the entrance. He entered quietly. His entrance was so quiet that almost no one noticed. Well, except for the one person that he wished hadn't noticed. He grimaced as the bouncing brunette came rushing at him. "Hello, Pansy. How are you this evening?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Where were you? We were supposed to come together. I waited for fifteen minutes before I decided that you weren't going to show. So, I came with Blaise instead."

Draco shook his head. She may be an impertinent little witch, but she had always been one of his dearest friends. "I was at my foster-mother's house. She was getting me acquainted with the place before I came."

She raised her eyebrow, "You have a new Foster-mother?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, she came to the Manor today. She and Mother talked, and when she left the study, I was to be her foster-son."

Pansy bit her lip, "Well, I guess I forgive you." She stood back and looked at him. "Where did you get those robes?" She reached out her fingers and felt the fabric, "They look quite stunning."

Draco grinned and extended his elbow for Pansy to put her arm through, "A gift from my foster-mother. She's quite pleasant, if slightly pretentious." He whispered, "Let's get you back to Blaise. I think he might get jealous if I keep you to myself for too long."

Pansy smiled, "I thought as much. He's been very obvious lately." The pair had started walking towards Blaise when the room became silent. It was time for the Hogwarts Champions and their dates to open the Ball.

Draco released Pansy's arm when he saw Granger step out onto the floor. If he thought that she had cleaned up well when he saw her earlier, she had completely blown that image away.

She was wearing a light-blue strapless gown. Her brown ringlets had been styled down, with small yellow flowers woven throughout it. The most interesting part of her look was the jewellery, or lack thereof. Most of the girls were wearing earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. Granger had none on, and she looked just as stunning as the rest. Her look was so unique. It was like a breath of fresh air swept through the room when she was escorted onto the floor by Viktor Krum.

The music started softly. The partners curtsied and bowed to one another. They stepped closer together. Viktor placed his right hand slightly below Granger's left shoulder blade. Granger had her left hand near Viktor's right shoulder. She lightly placed her right hand in his left. They were in a traditional waltz position.

Draco watched with rapt attention as Granger was twirled across the floor. The smile on her face was one that he would remember for the rest of his life. He absently noted that Potter was barely able to keep from tripping all over his partner, one of the Patil twins.

Pansy jiggled his arm in an effort to get his attention. She whispered, "Stop staring at the Mudblood. We need to get back to Blaise."

He turned and looked at her. "Please do not use that word anymore." He hissed. "My foster-mother does not approve."

She snorted, "Yeah, well, we still need to get to Blaise." She looked at him pointedly, "I'm his date for the evening, not yours." With that, she left Draco standing alone. He was perfectly fine with that.

Draco shook his head and stalked off to the refreshment table. Theodore Nott was there with his date, Daphne Greengrass. She was giggling. All Draco could bring himself to do was to nod in their direction. Theo lifted his eyebrow and nudged his head in the direction that Pansy had gone. Draco shrugged his shoulders and took a big gulp of punch.

Draco grasped his glass tightly. He turned around and was face-to-face with Potter.

"Malfoy." The other boy sneered.

"Potter." Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Potter stepped past him and grabbed a glass of punch. Her purposefully bumped into Draco on his way out. "Potter," Draco grabbed his shoulder. "That was completely unnecessary. I was just on my way to find you. I found some information that you might find beneficial..."

The Weasel stepped up and interrupted what Draco was saying. He removed Draco's hand from Potter's shoulder, "Don't touch Harry." Weasley then stepped forward and looked at Draco, eye-to-eye. He spit. "The next time you think of touching my friend, remember that....aieee!"

Draco had had enough. He might not be one for physical altercations, but he had known how to defend himself for years. He grabbed The Weasel's hand and squeezed. "I have had quite enough of your attitude. Whatever reason that made you think that you can spit on me and get away with it is gone." He pulled Ron to him, "Remember this. If it happens again, I'm not above violence. I will have my revenge, and I have all of the time and money in the world to seek it against your entire family." He applied more pressure to his hand, "Do not interrupt when your betters are talking." He then released the vermin.

Potter just looked on in shock. He was not prepared for a less-than weak Malfoy. He spoke up after a few tense moments of silence, "I will be happy to talk at a later time. I do not see what you know that could help me." He helped Ron to his feet.

Draco nodded and turned around. He had to go wash his face. He tossed back over his shoulder, "You will" as he left.

*********Snape************

Severus Snape was currently miserable. In fact, he had hated the idea of this Ball from the very beginning. It pissed him off that the Headmaster had insisted that he chaperone. Before he could get really started with a good sulk, McGonagall approached.

"Are you having a good time, Severus?" She smiled at him.

He ground his teeth together, "You know how I feel about tonight, Minerva. It's been very dull, so far."

She looked at him, quizzically. "If it's so boring, why was there nearly a fight over by the punch bowl? Young Malfoy and Mister Weasley had a disagreement that almost reached blows."

Snape's eyebrows shot up in shock, "Draco nearly got in a fight?" He shook his head, "I didn't see that. I must've been patrolling outside at the time."

McGonagall leaned back against the stone wall, "Speaking of Draco, I have a favour to ask."

"What favour might that be?"

"Draco's Foster-Mother wants to check him out on the Weekends. I've agreed to it, but I need your consent as his Head of House."

"Since when has Draco had a Foster-Mother?"

"I do believe that the paper-work was filed with the Ministry earlier today." Minerva looked at him intently.

Snape sighed, "I will have to talk to Lucius before I agree to anything."

Minerva shook her head, "No, you don't. He no longer has any say in the way that Draco is to be raised. His foster-mother is responsible for that."

He glared at her, "Still, I believe his father should know where he goes."

She returned the look with equal intensity, "His foster-mother does not wish for him to know." Snape opened his mouth to respond when McGonagall interrupted him. "She told me that you should say hi to Hypnos for her."

Snape's jaw dropped. "How...How did she know that?"

Minerva flashed to her true form quickly. "The same way that I know that." She flashed back to the form she had inhabited for the past 50 years. She leaned in close and whispered, "Annoying Fate is never smart. It's definitely not smart when you create an addictive substance dedicated to Hypnos."

Snape nodded.

"Now, you will release the boy into my custody every Friday. He shall be returned by Sunday evening. No harm will come to him, and no notifications will be made to Lucius Malfoy about his whereabouts." She stood back and cracked her neck, "Have we reached an agreement?"

Snape swallowed audibly, "Of course."

She smiled and left the nook that they had been in during the course of their conversation. She winked at the unobtrusive woman who had been listening in on the entire conversation.

Fate smiled. It always felt good to get back at the people who had wronged her, especially when she could do so in person. She melted out of the form that she had been occupying and took up her normal structure. The real Minerva stepped out of the shadows, and the two women embraced. "Thank-you so much for this, we haven't been able to directly confront a mortal who mucked up our tapestry in...forever."

Minerva smiled, "I was more than happy to let you borrow my body for awhile. So, was it everything you hoped for?"

Fate grinned, "It was even better. I think he wet himself." She closed her eyes for a second while the three women decided what they wanted to say, "It's time for us to go. We'll see you on Friday?"

Minerva nodded and Fate waved good-bye before she flashed away in a column of light.

***Author's note: I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person. It's not that I've been neglecting this story. It's just that I've been having issues with this chapter. The good news is that I have chapters 12-16 finished. If we ever get there, I will be so excited. As it is, this is going up now. I don't have the next chapter done yet, but it is well on its way to being done. Expect to see a new chapter next week. ***


	8. Confusion and Confliction

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

This Chapter: Someone gets saved. Ron is belligerent. And, Dumbledore finds out about Draco's foster-mother.

Black and White Forever: Confusion and Confliction

Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, was pacing around his office in a haphazard manner. He would stop, pick up a bauble, put it down, and pace around some more. It would look like an erratic pattern to an outsider, but it was all very logical in his mind.

He had received some very disturbing news from Severus Snape, and he had receded to the safety of his office to think things through. The bauble he had kept picking up and putting down was a snow globe that contained a part of Helga Hufflepuff's essence. She had left behind a piece of her magic in this little paperweight. It was meant to be a device that the Headmaster could ask questions when things became too much. One of the muggleborn students said that it looks like a 'Magic 8-ball', whatever that may be.

The principle of the object was that you asked it a question while shaking the snow globe and an answer would come from the depths of the device when you stopped. It was an ingenious device that many of the Headmasters, prior to him, had used. He could not think of a proper question to ask. There was no telling what the actual problem was, and he could not waste a question on something superfluous. No one knew exactly when the magic would end so each Headmaster had limited themselves to one question during their tenure. There had been 20 Headmasters prior to him, and that meant that the ball had been asked 20 questions, so far.

If only there was some way that he could ask the question and not give up his only question. Using it on young Mr. Malfoy would be such a waste. Severus had been unable to tell him who the boy's foster-mother was. He claimed that he did not know. Dumbledore didn't know whether to completely believe him or not.

He picked up the bauble again and turned it around in his hand. It would be such a simple question to ask. But, there was no telling what the answer was. He had decided to go for it and ask when someone stepped into his room. It was a woman swathed in a white cloak with the hood up.

"How did you get in here?" He stared at her indignantly. He had told the Gargoyle to not let anyone up here.

She lowered the hood. Her face exposed, she began to speak. "I am Draco's Foster-Mother." The voice wasn't normal. It sounded like three people talking at the same time. "I thought you wanted to see me."

Dumbledore nodded. He had never met anyone who could bypass his gargoyle. "What would make you think that?"

She looked pointedly at the bauble he had been handling before. "Just for your information, that bauble has 72 uses. It has been used 21 times, and you will never use it."

"What makes you think that I won't?" He looked at her indignantly. Who was this woman to be saying what he could and could not do.

Her voice got quieter. "I am your worst nightmare. I know all that will happen, and all that has happened. I know that you will not ever find a question you deem worthy."

Dumbledore may be quick, but this was something he had never thought he would encounter. "What are you talking about? No one knows everything."

She smiled. "There are several that do. Three of whom are currently in this room."

He looked around, "There is only you and I. I do not claim to know all that will happen. You are being rather presumptuous." He then called to the castle. Its wards and records became a part of the Headmaster when he took his oaths to uphold the honour of the school, and a part of him would live on forever as part of the Castle. His body would be interred in the catacombs beneath the school, and he would become part of the foundation. However, when he called to the castle, it didn't respond to him. It remained inert. There was something about this woman that garnered more respect than he did.

She started to glow, "I see you realize that Hogwarts is on my side." She started walking around the room. "Do you want to see why?"

He nodded his head mutely.

She then flashed into a column of very bright, white light. When the light cleared to where he could see again, he saw three where there had been one. The youngest looking one smiled at him.

"I am Clotho, The Spinner. I spin the thread of life." She smiled at him and her curls bounced as she swayed slightly.

"I am Lachesis, The Caster of Lots. I measure the thread of life." She was also swaying. Her hair was long, but it was more manageable than Clotho's.

The eldest one stepped closer to him. "I am Atropos, Unbending. I cut the thread of life. My scissors decide where your life ends." She had an intense look in her eyes that belied her age. She didn't look very old, but her hair was streaked in gray.

All three began to speak at once, "Together, we form Fate. We weave the tapestry of life." They all narrowed their eyes at him. "You have spent your entire life trying to prolong your stay. You will stop this, now."

He nodded his head. He was never speechless, even when he was in the presence of a legend. "I had no idea that you were actually real. I thought you were a myth."

Atropos snorted, "We are very real, and we could care less about what others say. What matters is our job."

"Why would you want to foster Draco Malfoy? I am sure there are children who deserve it more than him..."

With that, Cloth crossed the room and slapped him. "You will listen closely. He is none of your business. I choose what I do with my life, and you have no say in what happens to him. He is our son, for all intents and purposes. I will not have you suggest such things about our child."

Lachesis walked up to Clotho and put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "What she is saying is that it's not any of your business. You will be gone by the time he comes into his inheritance, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it."

Atropos came forward and grabbed the other's hands. "We came tonight to talk to you about some things. However, I don't know if we'll be able to continue this conversation in a civilised manner."

Dumbledore was rubbing his cheek this whole time. Clotho could really pack one hell of a punch. "I meant no disrespect. It just seems that you are wasting your time on a pureblood nobody."

Clotho visibly bristled, "I told you two that he wouldn't want to hear it."

Lachesis smiled, "I'm sure that Bob wouldn't mind seeing him off on the 'Next Great Adventure'. He is ever so accommodating."

Atropos looked at the other two. "That is not nice. You both have a valid point. I could see why we would want to send him off early, but that doesn't mean that we should."

Lachesis turned her stony glare to him while speaking to Atropos, "Can I at least tell him how he's going to die?"

Atropos grinned. "I think I want to. I haven't got to threaten him yet." She turned to face Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. She reached forward and plucked a thread from the top of his head. "This is your life line. It ends in approximately 6 months. You will die because you betrayed someone important, and I will send the Keres after you. It will be impossible for you to escape them." At the end of her little impromptu speech, she replaced his lifeline where she had originally gathered it from.

Clotho grinned and removed her hand from Atropos'. "I will be looking forward to that day." She patted him on the shoulder, "Just be grateful that you know when you will die. Most people don't even get that much warning."

The three women smiled at one another and disappeared in a flash of light.

Dumbledore just sat down at his desk and shook his head. It was hard to believe that after everything he had done, that he would just die. Nothing would prevent it. It was with that realization that he finally started weeping. Sometimes, hard truths are just too much for an old man to take.

******Fate's Home********

Bob was standing at the door, looking at the blushing woman in front of him. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

Fate looked indignant, "Did you hear what he said about our son? He deserves to die. He's just too dangerous to keep alive." She huffed.

"Yes, but no one needs to know when they are going to die. Look what it did to Domitian." He looked at them pointedly. "He had the potential to be a great ruler, if only for the time that he had left. You three let that astrologer tell him." He quirked his eyebrow at them.

Clotho responded, "We had to. Mother said that it was very necessary. He didn't need to reproduce."

Bob snorted, "I don't care what Ananke told you. You still shouldn't have said that to Dumbledore. You really shouldn't have told him that he was going to die before his time."

Atropos snorted. "His thread should have broken long before now. He should have died at the attack on Harry Potter's parents. He should have died when he dropped Harry Potter off at the Dursley's. He should have died in the Basilisk Attacks. Luck coalesces around Harry Potter, and he's been abusing it. There are many other reasons behind his need to die, but he will pass away at the end of the next six months." Fate levelled her look at Bob's face. "He has been living on borrowed time for awhile. It is ultimately my decision. And, I have made it. He will be around to help Harry with this next task, but no longer."

Lachesis took the voice. "I measured his thread myself. He does not belong in this world. He is worse than Riddle. He is abusing a young boy's life force to stay alive. I'm with Atropos on this. Six months is more than long enough for him to get his affairs in order."

Fate smiled. Clotho spoke. "Besides, I'm looking forward to setting the Keres on him myself. There have been way too many opportunities for him to mess with my threads. He needs to be removed from the equation, not just for the 'greater good' he's always talking about."

Bob crossed his arms. "I don't care when you think he should die. I need to see the tapestry myself for me to know his exact time." He glimmered back to his skeleton form. "It is ultimately my decision whether I escort him to the great beyond or not. You must remember that."

Fate nodded her head solemnly. All three spoke at the same time, "We are very aware of that. I think that seeing his thread will convince you." She stepped forward and extended her hand. "The only way you can see the tapestry is through me."

Bob grimaced, "It's in your office, isn't it?"

His expression made Fate grin. "It won't hurt you."

He started to grumble. "Every time I go in that place, I leave feeling like I'm dirty. I feel like I see things I shouldn't."

Fate patted him on the shoulder, "It's the least we can do. You shouldn't see the tapestry. Besides that, you never let us see your hourglasses." She looked at him accusingly.

"That's because they don't show up until I have to collect the person!"

She snorted. "That's not the point. What matters is that you insist on seeing the tapestry whenever I command the death of a person, personally."

He grabbed her hand. "Let's just get this over with. I don't plan on spending the next six months arguing about it."

She nodded her head, and the pair flashed away.

*********The Ball********

Draco was outside, slowly wandering around the gardens. Whoever had done the decorations had done an excellent job. The theme from the inside had been carried outdoors. The ground was shiny from the frost charm, and mistletoe and ivy were strung about. The best part about it was that it was temperature controlled. He could spend time alone and not be freezing.

He watched Snape as he moved around the garden. He was blasting rosebushes and making the couples, who were hiding under them, go back inside. Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and headed over to see what was wrong. The only other time he had seen him this upset was when he had been rejected by Madame Pomfrey.

He coughed to announce his presence. "Professor? May I inquire as to why you are taking so much frustration out on those rose bushes?"

Snape turned to snarl at whoever had interrupted him. However, his anger was stifled when he saw his godson. He shook his head. "I found out from Minerva that you will be going home each weekend in order to study with your foster-mother."

Draco nodded his head. "I'm not at liberty to say more than that."

Snape nodded. "I expected as much. You had better get back to the Ball. I wouldn't want to take you away from your date."

Draco smiled. "I was not allowed to have a date for tonight. It would interfere with my objectives."

Snape grinned. "She sounds like a woman after my heart. How is your mother?"

"She was doing fine when I left this morning." He looked Snape in the eye. "She had received some startling news, and she was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley." His voice lowered. "Please tell Father that I am sorry about the loss of house-elves."

"His house-elves?" Snape had a very amused expression on his face.

Draco smiled and tugged his hair with his right hand. "Some of them were not inclined to stay."

Snape just shook his head. He chuckled and sent a blast of air at another rosebush. A loud, high-pitched squeal was heard from within as soon as the air blast hit it.

Draco looked up when he heard the loud yelp. Neville Longbottom got out of the bush. He was attempting to block it so that no one could see inside. However, there was no way that he could hide the vibrant red-hair of Ginny Weasley. Draco snorted. Everyone in this place was getting some action, excluding him and the Professors. Well, he was sure that even some of them were sneaking off. After all, no one had seen Hagrid or Madame Maxine since the opening of the Ball.

He looked around the Garden, awkwardly. He was trying not to embarrass the poor Weaslette when he noticed Granger standing in the doorway with Krum. He snarled, and his body tensed. She obviously could do much better than that jerk. Snape put his hand on his shoulder, almost in a restraining manner.

Draco looked back at him and smiled weakly. He turned back to look at the couple when he saw the Weasel approach. The idiot actually had a smile on his face. The Weasel was holding two glasses of punch, which he extended to the couple. Draco actually growled a little.

His growl shocked him back into self-awareness. "Did I really just do that?"

Snape was still holding on tightly to his shoulder. "Well, that was a little unexpected. Is everything alright? Would you like some calming draught?"

Draco shook his head. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the couple. Granger and Krum both took a drink. A little bit of the tension he felt eased away. He relaxed slightly. Then, the couple both collapsed. He, Snape, and Neville all run over to the collapsed couple.

Draco takes one look at the pair. He asks Neville, "Did you see which way the Weasel went?"

Neville nodded. He had seen Ron bring Hermione and Krum the punch while he was letting Ginny have time to get fixed back up. "I think he headed towards Harry's table."

Draco nodded. They were both running at this point. He knew that his godfather would help Granger. "I'll go right, and you go left."

Neville nodded. He was a little out of breath at this point. The Great Hall was bigger than he would have guessed. He looked over and saw Malfoy take off to the right. He had sparks coming off of his feet every time they came into contact with the floor. He had no idea what had possessed him, but he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it.

Draco saw the hair and closed in for the kill. His blood was pumping through his veins, and he could barely contain the magic flowing off of him. He couldn't hear the gasps coming from his classmates as he tried to restrain himself. The next thing he knew, he was ripping Ron out of his seat. He picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Draco's face was centimetres from the Weasel's. "What did you give her?" he growled out.

The Weasel's eyes went big. "I didn't give anyone anything."

Draco snarled and picked him up and slammed him into the marble again. The Weasel's head making a nice sound against the floor as it bounced. "Bullshit!" Draco slipped his hands around his throat. "What the hell did you give her?"

Ron shook his head, he couldn't talk. He would never have expected to be attacked by Draco "coward" Malfoy.

_Well, this is slightly unproductive. _Draco managed to keep his head for another question. This time, he didn't slam the poor boy's head into the floor or choke him. "What did you give Krum?"

This time, Ron's face really blanched. "I didn't give him anything."

Draco lost any remnant of control he had left. He just had to find out what hurt her. He needed to know why Granger passed out. It was the driving need of every molecule in his body. It was more important than oxygen or glucose at this point. If the sonovabitch who did it to her didn't tell him, then he would force it out of him.

Draco reached forward, pulling The Weasel's head right up against his own. This was against anything he had ever been taught, but he needed to know. He had to know or he would just shrivel up and die. Or, he would explode and take the building with him. Either way, it wasn't a very good thought.

So, he pressed his forehead to the Weasel's and pushed. He forced his mind into Ron's. Funny, but it was hard to insult someone when you are standing in their mind. He looked around, and the place was empty. There was nothing there. He started to panic until he realized that there must be something here. Ron was able to function.

He started to walk around. When he moved, a path started lighting up in front of his feet. He followed it to a pedestal. On the pedestal was one large book. Since there were no other hints, he opened it up. To his surprise, an image started playing on the page.

Ron must have been thinking about what he gave the couple when Draco was asking the questions because on the page in front of him was a moving image of a potion's text. In it, he saw that Ron had it opened to the poisons section. Ron's finger moved down the page and stopped on "Blood of Styrix". Draco sucked his breath in. There were many different impressions that one gave when they used that potion. It was serious business. Plus, it was extremely difficult to brew. He was surprised that Ron was able to do it.

As Draco watched the image, Ron flipped open the book to another section. It was entitled, 'Love Potions: Making the One that You Want, Want You, TOO!" Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. The Wizards who were reduced to using these potions were considered the lowest of the low. Ron's finger danced along the page until he hit 'Lamia's Lust'. He stabbed his finger at it, and the pages turned until it reached the directions.

Draco growled and stepped away from the pedestal. He threw up his hands in disgust. He felt a whirling sensation, and he was back in his own body.

He snarled at the sick fuck underneath him. "How could you do that to them?" He pulled back from Ron's face and looked at him in disgust. "You deserve to be roasted on a spit and fed to wild dogs." His magic flared around them and encompassed the pair in a bubble.

Draco's expression was savage. He had given up all control. His eyes flashed molten silver, and he placed his index finger in the middle of the Weasel's forehead. He pushed all of the horror he felt at his actions and pushed his magic into Weasley. All he could bring himself to say was, "Be."

With that completed, climbed off the top of the bastard and spit on him. He was shocked that Longbottom was just now coming around on the left. "He used Lamia's Lust and Blood of the Styrix." Potter was looking at him like he was insane.

In fact, Harry Potter hadn't had the time to stand up. All he knew was that a blur came from the directions of the Garden and snatched Ron up. He didn't see what had happened.

Neville yelled as he turned to head in the opposite direction. "Harry, get Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Tell them to meet us at the Infirmary. Snape should be on his way there with Krum and Hermione."

Harry nodded dumbly. "What happened to Ron?"

Ron was lying on the floor, moaning loudly. Draco looked at him sharply, "Send him to the infirmary, if you want. The sonovabitch is dead to me." He turned and headed towards Hogwarts infirmary with Neville.

Harry headed out in search of the needed staff.

(**Author's Note**: Thank-you for reading. Next Chapter: Harry finds out what happens. Dumbledore leaves his office. Harry and Draco have a meeting. Hermione and Krum are in the infirmary.)


	9. Constant Confusion

Black and White Forever:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: What happens to Draco when the Fates get involved with his life? Apparently, he's a Veela, and he needs to change the course of history. It starts during the Christmas Holiday during Goblet of Fire. He needs to find a way to become friends with the Trio before it's too late. Mentions a same sex-relationship, but doesn't actually have one written out.

This Chapter: Harry finds out what happens. Dumbledore leaves his office. Harry and Draco have a meeting. Hermione and Krum are in the infirmary.

A/N: Desperately seeking beta. PM me or leave info in a review if you're interested.

Black and White Forever: Constant Confusion

Harry James Potter was confused. However, that did not stop him from following orders. Neville was very clear. He was to get Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall and meet them in the Infirmary.

He was running through the chaos that the Yule Ball had become. He was turning and twisting, manoeuvring his way through the chaos. He saw a blonde girl looking at him directly. "Do you know where Pomfrey or McGonagall are?"

She nodded, "They are up on the right side of the Astronomy Tower."

Harry nodded in thanks and headed that direction. It wasn't surprising that McGonagall would be up there. After all, she was the Deputy Headmistress, and her duties required her patrolling the corridors during Feasts, Festivals, and any kind of celebration.

Harry rolled his eyes, even if Hermione was in mortal danger; she was still a major part of his consciousness. He imagined if he looked up what he had just recited to himself, he would find it came, word for word, from Hogwarts: A History.

He sped away, moving as fast as he possibly could. What he didn't realize is that he was literally flying up the stairs and along the hallways of the Castle. Before he knew it, he was in front of the two women in question.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey said out of curiosity. She never saw this child unless he or one of his fellow students was in danger.

Harry panted, "Ron poisoned...Hermione and Krum...On the way to the Infirmary." He took a deep breath, "Snape is with them."

McGonagall cursed under her breath. Harry didn't recognize any of the words, but she finally asked: "Mr. Weasley's been poisoned?"

Harry shook his head, "Ron poisoned Hermione and Krum."

Pomfrey started cussing then. "Well, boy. Let's be on our way. What did he use?"

"Malfoy said he used 'Lamia's Lust' and 'Blood of the Styrix'." Harry started going towards the Infirmary before Pomfrey shook her head.

"It would waste precious seconds to go that way. Leddy!" Pomfrey yelled.

A house-elf in a nurse's uniform appeared instantaneously. She started speaking excitedly, "Two sick people's in the infirmary, Miss. We must be going now!" Leddy grabbed a hold of Pomfrey and Harry and popped them to the infirmary.

It wasn't until they arrived that Harry realized that Professor McGonagall was already gone before Leddy got there. The only place that he could imagine that she'd go would be Dumbledore's office.

**************Minerva*************************

Minerva was pissed. It wasn't only the fact that she'd been stuck in this hell-hole for over fifty years, keeping her eye on an incompetent fool of a wizard; it was her prized student that was injured by the fool's favourite student. She stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. She would see that the fool would help Hermione, if not she would have Bob deliver him to the bowels of Tartarus...while alive.

She slammed open the door to the Headmaster's office. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, get your ass to the Infirmary." She advanced on the old man, her finger pointing directly at his chest. "One of your 'precious' Weasley's harmed Hermione Granger. You are to go fix it."

Dumbledore just looked up at his old friend. It couldn't possibly be that bad. "Would you like a lemon drop?" He gestured for McGonagall to have a seat.

Minerva glared at him. "This is no time for you to go senile. He used the 'Blood of the Styrix' and 'Lamia's Lust' on Ms. Granger and Mr. Krum. Madame Pomfrey and Severus Snape are working on curbing the problem." She walked right up to the edge of the desk and rested her palms upon it, "The bane of my existence is making itself a pain in everyone else's lives. He has harmed others. That goes against every belief that you hold. So, you are to handle your precious Mr. Ronald Weasley. If you don't, I will contact the School Governors'. Also, you are to make sure that Ms. Granger makes a full recovery. If you don't, I will contact Draco's Foster-mother. She will handle you." She leaned a little closer, "Do you understand?"

Dumbledore gulped, audibly. He nodded his head. He had thought that Fate was scary, but Minerva McGonagall righteously angry was much, much worse.

Minerva turned around and started walking towards the door. When he didn't immediately follow, she looked back at him, her eyes flashing silver. "This is not the time to dawdle. Get off your ass and do as I said."

Dumbledore stood up. "Is Draco's Foster Mother really who she says she is?"

Minerva nodded. "She is. Go take care of Ms. Granger. I will contact the Weasley's. It's time for them to come and collect their child."

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, call Amelia Bones. Tell her what happened. This is beyond being a family matter. You have to conduct very dark magic in order to make those potions. He belongs to the hands of the Wizengamot and the Ministry."

Minerva walked out of his office and headed towards the nearest fireplace. She never trusted Fumble's Floo. It was always a little off.

Dumbledore headed towards to the Infirmary. Really, Minerva must be overreacting at what Ronald had done. There was no reason for her to be so angry. There's no way that he could have made those potions. He just wasn't dark enough. He would conduct his own investigation on the bodies before the Aurors showed up.

*****Draco*****

Draco was in the Infirmary, pacing. He was walking back and forth, doing his best to wear a path in the stone. He probably would have succeeded if Madame Pomfrey hadn't popped up in the exact space that he was occupying. But, according to the laws of science, that just wasn't physically possible. He was sent tumbling across the room in a heap. He jumped up to his feet when he realized who had arrived. "Madame Pomfrey..."

Pomfrey interrupted him. "Time enough for explanations later. I need to see the patients. Where are they?"

Draco pointed to the intensive care ward. "Professor Snape took them in there. He told me to tell you to wear a mask and gown. They might be reacting magically."

She just waved her hands and turned to face Harry. "You are welcome to a seat in the waiting area. I will send Leddy out with news as soon as possible." She turned back to face Malfoy as she rushed towards the intensive care ward. "Thank you for finding out what happened. I will see you shortly. Please wait with Mr. Potter."

Draco nodded. He sullenly followed Potter to the waiting area. Longbottom was already holed up inside with the Weaslette. The two young men filed in and sat down.

Waiting rooms, whether they be Magical or Muggle tend to follow the same pattern. They generally consist of uncomfortable chairs, boring wall-colours, and a grim sense of foreboding. They are, on the whole, unpleasant places imbued with a magic all of their own, one that encourages silence in the occupants. Harry managed to break that spell after five minutes of the most uncomfortable silence that has ever been.

Harry turned to face Malfoy, "Do you care to tell us what's going on?"

Draco just returned his look with a flat one of his own. "The Weasel poisoned Granger and Krum." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry cocked his eyebrow. "Why would he want to do that? Krum is his hero, and Hermione is his friend."

Draco snorted. "Potter, he's a jealous fuck." He turned to face Weaslette, "Pardon the expression."

Ginny nodded at him in understanding. All of the drama that went on at home could be traced back to her mother, Molly Weasley. Molly had suffered from Post-partum Depression after Ginny had been born. Arthur worked all of the time. Bill and Charlie had really raised her and the twins while Molly clung to Ron and Percy like a life-raft.

They were Molly's precious angels. Ginny had never really felt like she was connected to the two of them. She felt much closer to the rest of her brothers. She said none of this rough history to Malfoy now. All she said was, "It's alright. I understand how he can be."

Draco nodded, "Well, he got it in his head that Hermione belonged to him. In order to keep her, he was willing to poison whoever she went to the Ball with. The fact is that the thought of his hero getting the woman of his dreams just made him even more upset."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How complicated are the potions? Ron can barely brew a proper Calming Draught..."

Neville spoke up before Harry could continue, "That's one thing that I just can't understand. Ron is even weaker with potions than I am. Stryxian blood is incredibly hard to get ahold of, and Lamia's Lust contains some of the hardest to grow plants in existence. There is no way he could afford those ingredients." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I've never even seen the instructions for brewing these potions. If the Ron we know tried to brew these, he'd blow a classroom, and himself, up before he could make a working batch."

Draco nodded again, "That's what I thought. The fact is that he should never have been able to get his hands on a copy of the recipes. They are only found a Potion's Master's or Mistress's final text." The other three people in the room all had blank looks on their faces. Draco took a deep breath to squash the urge to kill the imbeciles. He imagined Granger had to stifle the urge to kill on a regular basis. "Alright, have any of you actually researched what it will take to reach your ideal career."

Neville chimed in. "Yes, I've looked up the classes I need to pursue an apprenticeship in Herbology."

"Okay, that's a start. Hogwarts is just the beginning for anyone wanting to pursue Mastery in a specific subject area. Once you finish here, you have some basic knowledge to work with. From there, you need to pursue your apprenticeship. Most students from Hogwarts are accepted before graduation." He paused to make sure that the others had followed him thus far. He was just too worked up to give sarcastic commentary along with the information. That would just have to come later.

"Once you have that apprenticeship, you must work under the Master or Mistress for four years before you are assigned an independent research project of your own. Once that is completed, you are to write your own text to prove your Mastery of the subject. Each individual Master's texts must contain several pieces of new research as well as discourses about illegal practices within the discipline." Draco looked at Potter, Longbottom, and Weaselette. "Lamia's Lust and Blood of the Styrix are both highly illegal. The formula is not allowed to fall into just anyone's hands. Weasely must've gotten ahold of it in a Potion Master or Mistress' book."

Harry looked annoyed, "How did you get your hands on this information? Where did you learn about Masteries at?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Malfoy code 246.b 'All Malfoy's must contribute to the betterment of the family. It is the responsibility of the heir apparent to familiarize himself with all new research contributed to the library by the age of sixteen. Penalty for failure in this task is banishment from all family members and family properties. He or she will be allowed to retain the family last name only if new research is contributed by the age of 27. If not, he or she will renounce the name of Malfoy, and will assume no last name. Furthermore, the mother of the errant heir will be sent back to her father's house, and will lose all rights to Malfoy lands and fortune..." Draco just trailed off. He really didn't feel like revealing any more information than absolutely necessary.

Neville's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "That's a little harsh. How many have contributed to the Malfoy library?"

Draco gulped, "Approximately 35. I couldn't read some of the earliest texts. They're so damaged that Twipsy wouldn't let me near them."

Harry just brushed off this train of thought. "So, you are telling me that someone must've planted the text and ingredients for Ron to find."

Neville shook off his stupor. "I think what Malfoy is saying is that someone helped Ron. There is no way that he is talented enough to do this on his own."

Ginny put her hand on Neville's arm. "Who would want to do that to Hermione? She has no enemies."

Harry grumbled, "That we know of." He then shrugged. "It may be that she is the victim of an unintentional plot. Maybe it wasn't meant for a specific person."

Draco interrupted the group of friends. "What would the purpose of the attack be, then? There has to be some reason behind it all."

"Malfoy, for all we know, you did it. I cannot think of any plausible reason for you helping the way you did. Hermione is just a Mud-blood to you." Harry sneered.

Draco bristled. "Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not a baby-murdering mongrel. I would never submit a woman to the effects of Lamia's Lust. The thought is just atrocious." He then leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands over his stomach, "Besides that, I couldn't work with the Weasel for more than a few seconds prior to this incident. My tolerance time would be even lower now."

Neville nodded his head. "I can't see how you would profit by intervening, but we all appreciate it. Both Hermione and Krum would be dead by now if you hadn't."

Harry furrowed his brow in thought. He hoped his friend would be safe, but the issue with Ron was puzzling him. "Neville, is there a listing of everyone who has received a Potion's Master?"

"Yes, but it's extremely confidential. You have to petition the Ministry to gain access. Even then, it will only confirm who is or is not on it."

Draco stood up and started pacing the room. There was a possibility that he could get the information. But, the question was, should he play his hand now? Or, should he wait until later? He ended up reaching the same decision now as he had with Bob, there's just times when you have to lay your cards out on the table. He needed new alliances. He turned to face the trio and said, "Bintzy, Wintzy; please attend."

A thunderous 'pop' later and there were two delicate house-elves in the waiting room with them. Wintzy walked up to Draco, jumped up, and yanked him down to her level by his robes. "How come you did not tell us that Mr. Dobby is here?"

Draco winced. "I thought you knew that he was working here. I didn't know you were particularly close."

Bintzy was tapping her foot at her twin's side. "Mr. Dobby is meant to be our husband!" She pulled Draco's ear. "How is that not important to us?"

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "He's what?"

Bintzy levelled a look at him, "I said that he's meant to be our husband? Are you deaf? Is this any of your business?"

Wintzy huffed and turned back to face Draco. "Now, our husband has taken up with...with a...with a boozer!" Big fat tears formed in her eyes. "How're we ever supposed to get him back, now?"

Draco gathered the tiny elves to him and hugged them tightly to his chest. "Shhh..." he murmured as he patted their backs. "It'll be alright. Now, you can choose whoever you want to marry. You don't have to stay with Dobby."

This made both Wintzy and Bintzy wail harder. "We want him!" They howled.

Draco looked Harry, Ginny, and Neville for any advice. He was hoping one of them would take pity on him and help him with the crying elves. All it took was a glance to reveal that he was truly on his own this time. Potter's jaw was dropped, Longbottom was gobsmacked, and the Weaselette was trying to keep from giggling.

Wintzy, ever the elder sister, calmed down first. "Thank you." She took deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself down. She stepped away from Draco, and Bintzy moved at the same time.

"We forgive you. It's not like you were told of our entanglement." Bintzy then noticed the other's looks. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Draco turned the elves' heads to face him. "I'm sorry that he has taken up with a new elf, but what are you? Weasleys? No, you are Malfoy elves. And, as long as you want to remain so, you need to start acting like Malfoys." He looked at each of them in turn, "Remember our family motto: _Le temps ne récompense rien à ceux qui attendant_. You two can make happen what you want."

Wintzy and Bintzy both nodded solemnly, a new light of hope flashing in their eyes.

Draco grinned, his girls were back. "Now, I have a favour to ask. I need you to ask my foster-mother to start placing some of my elves..." He trailed off into a whisper.

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. Whatever Malfoy was up to, they planned to get to the bottom of it.

*Fate and Bob*

Bob narrowed his eyes at Lachesis. "Are you certain of this?"

The three women he was standing next to all nodded their heads in agreement.

Atropos spoke. "We have never been more certain of anything in our lives."

Lachesis pointed to a gnarl in the pattern. "He twisted threads to elongate his life unnaturally. Six months is much more than he deserves."

Bob nodded his head. It was very obvious now that she had pointed it out. What was more shocking is that Fate had let this continue on as long as she had. "Six months is much more than he deserves. Why haven't you interfered before now?"

Clotho shrugged. "We couldn't. It hadn't been foreordained. In fact, the only reason we are involved at all is our vow to protect the full Veela. He has changed the game. Up until now, everything has followed a set path. This is the first time, in history, that we can change something."

Atropos smiled. "It's a rather refreshing realization that my dear sisters have came to. We could have let things continue on the path, but I'm in the mood to shake things up."

Lachesis put her hand on Bob's shoulder. "What's even better than the chance for change is that Mother approves." The three Fates grinned broadly. "She very, very much approves of what's happening."

Bob nodded his head. "This satisfies my questions. Are you sure you're willing to give him six months?"

Clotho spoke up, "It's like Domitian all over again. Now, we need to figure out which betrayal he is going to pay for..."

Lachesis interrupted her before she could continue. "Bob, would you be a dear and go get us the manual next to the mini-fridge?"

Bob gave her a strange look, but he complied with her wishes. "What's in this thing? It feels like it should weigh a ton."

Atropos' grin widened. "That, my dear, is our revenge manual. We've had thousands of years to compile our lists. Did you think that we were going to waste this opportunity?"

Bob looked between the three smiling faces, slightly dumbstruck. "You three are serious about this?"

They nodded. Clotho spoke up, "Deathly serious. Now, we have more plans to make."

(A/N:


End file.
